


Ocean Eyes (Mermaid!AU)

by thatmavin



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, do mermaids count as hybrids?, mermaid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:30:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1620917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmavin/pseuds/thatmavin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing prepared Michael for the tropical storm that took his life, or for the boy with ocean eyes that saved it.<br/>The day he died was also the day he truly began to live, with Gavin by his side...forever. </p><p>Michael had finally gotten used to his new life on the island. He came to love the salty air, the constant view of the ocean, even the lame mythical stories his neighbors told him nearly everyday. </p><p>Why did things have to change?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Loss of Breath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MofetteMofo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MofetteMofo/gifts).



> Hello, hello!
> 
> Why are you reading this? You guys know better! I can't finish a story to save my life. Run for your life! 
> 
> Not running? Oh, well then I'll tell you a secret... I start more chapter fics to distract you guys from the fact that I didn't finish my others! Haha! You've been fooled!
> 
> Ok fine, *sniffle*, I suck! Ok?! GOSH!? I just felt cooler saying I was being horrible on purpose. I'm actually just terrible. 
> 
> Anyway...
> 
> This is my first Mermaid!AU. Probably my last. Enjoy, ok babies? Gosh you're all so cute. :'3
> 
> So that's it. 
> 
> And Always,  
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~ThatMavin

"Hello?" 

"Hmmmm." Michael grumbled, though his voice sounded gurgly, as if he was gargling water. He began to cough, feeling fluid leaving his mouth as he did so. 

"Are you awake now?" The voice asked. 

"No." Michael’s words were raspy as he replied. He tried to open his eyes, but the area was far too bright, so he kept them shut. His head felt too heavy for his neck to pick up when he tried to turn and look the other way. 

"I wouldn’t really move, if I were you. You’re not looking too good."

"Not…looking good?" Michael coughed, he felt more fluid coming up out of his lungs. 

"Well, for someone who just died, you look great."

"What are you…who are…" Michael felt consciousness slipping away again. 

"Hey, mate? Stay with me." The person patted Michael’s face with cold hands. Michael tried to swat them away, but they were too strong and he was too weak. "Calm down, I’m not going to hurt you. I just saved your life, you know?"

"What are you fucking talking about!? Why do you keep saying I died, and you saved my life and all of this stuff?" Michael yelled. "And more importantly, who the fuck are you!?"

"This will hurt a bit." Michael felt his body being pulled onto something warm, moist, and slippery. 

"Ow, be gentle. Dude, what the f-" Intense burning went through his eyes, like someone had dumped acid into them. "OWWWWWWWWW!" Michael rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands, they were grainy from sand, only adding to the irritation. 

"Stop that." The guy pushed his hands from his eyes, gently patting away the left behind grains.

"Are you going to answer my questions or not?"

"Open your eyes." 

"Fuck you."

"Open them, I think they should be better now." 

"Fine." Michael did as he was told, slowly, he opened up his eyes. His vision blurred until it was clear, or as clear as it would be without his gl-

"Need these?" Michael looked in the direction of the voice. He saw the person, who he’d been talking to the whole time. He had his hand outstretched to Michael, holding his glasses. 

"Thanks." Michael put them on, seeing him clearer. The young man had a slim torso, and a friendly face. His hair was blonde, bright blonde. Like light sun rays, so light almost white. In a bit of contrast, the boy’s skin was near olive, but still pretty fair. Like a sandy beach. He had a pair of teal-grey eyes, almost the color of tropic seas. Michael knows he’s seen them before. 

"To answer your questions, I did save your life." The stranger began. 

"How?"

"You don’t remember? You fell into the water during the storm."

"No I d-" Michael became silent as he remembered. He remembered not being able to breathe, he remembered before everything went black…the feeling of the strangers lips on his. "You kissed me." Michael stated, causing the young man to laugh. 

"No, I didn’t." He shook his head. "It wasn’t a kiss."

"It felt like a kiss." Michael shrugged. "What was it?"

"Well," The boy sighed and looked around the empty beach. The sky was still a faint grey and they were underneath the board walk that Michael had fallen from during the storm. Though Michael was sitting on a large rock, the person in front of him had their torso in the water. 

"Wait!" Michael cut him off as he remembered something else, something very important. "I might not be remembering clearly…but you had-"

"This?" The boy laid on his back in the water, and up from the ocean came his fins. Long beautiful, shining in the grey sunlight. Michael stammered. 

"You’re…you have…because….!"

"I’m a merman." The boy lowered his tail back into the water. "My name is Gavin. What’s yours?"

"M-Michael." 

"Nice to meet you." Gavin extended his hand, Michael didn’t move so Gavin took his hand back. 

"What the actual fuck." Michael sat up on the rock. 

"I take it you’ve never met a mermaid or merman before."

"No merpeople."

"Maybe you just never knew that they were merfolk." 

"I’m pretty sure I’d spot one if I saw one."

"We can transform into humans."

"I’m so done." Michael rolls off the rock into the water.

"Where are you going?" Gavin swims after him. 

"Home, I’ve obviously hit my head and I am now hallucinating. Goodbye." Michael tried to swim faster towards the shore, but Gavin’s tail propelled him faster, he swam in front of Michael and put his hands on his shoulders. 

"Remember, you asked me what I’d done?" Gavin looks into Michael’s eyes. 

"No, what?"

"You thought I’d kissed you, and I hadn’t." Gavin waited for Michael to respond. 

"So, what did you do then?" Michael looked up as he heard thunder. 

"I claimed you." 

"Huh??" Michael turned his head too quickly he heard his neck crack and he groaned in pain. 

"You’re quite prone for accidents, yeah?"

"Just…tell me what you meant." Michael responded. 

"Only if you get back on the rock." Gavin pointed. With a scorned look, Michael returned to the rock. "Good, now I can tell you."

"Go on." Michael shrugged, still rubbing his neck. 

"You died, Michael." Gavin once again. "When you died in the ocean, you gave your soul to the ocean. If I hadn’t have claimed the soul that you gave, then you would’ve been gone forever, but…because I claimed it, I had the power to give you your life back. But now, your soul isn’t just yours anymore, it’s mine too." Gavin explained as clearly as he could. Michael was still sure that he was hallucinating. And as far as hallucinations go, he knew that this was a bit creepy. All of this taking soul stuff sounds kind of sketchy to him. 

"So…what does that mean? Am I like…your bitch now?" Michael leaned his head to the side.

"I’m sorry? I don’t understand." Gavin frowned in confusion. 

"Do you own me now? Since you have my soul, you said you claimed me."

"You are mine now, Michael. But it is not as if you’re my slave. There is a word for it that you humans use….what is it.” Gavin thought, his face lit up when he remembered it. “Soul mates.”

"We’re soul mates now?"

"Yes!" 

"No." Michael scooted back off of the rock. 

"Michael!" Gavin followed. "It’s not complete yet! That’s why you don’t feel it too!" 

"Feel what? You feel something?" Michael turned back to Gavin, treading water to stay afloat. 

"Yes, I can feel your heartbeat, even without touching you. I can tell how you feel, and I know you’re confused. You have every right to be, but just let me explain everything!"

"Stop! Just fucking stop! This is such bullshit!" Michael began swimming again. 

"You gave me your soul Michael, we can’t be bonded completely without me giving you mine. But you have to accept it!"

"No!" Michael yelled, though as another roar of thunder shook the ocean, his voice didn’t reach Gavin. 

"What?" Gavin responded.

"Go home, wherever the fuck that is!"

"I have one more thing to tell you, Michael please!"

"Fuck you!"

"Because you died in the ocean, you will become one with it!" Gavin yelled. 

"Huh?" Michael again turned back to him. 

"Because the ocean has also claimed you, you will become a merman as well."

"That’s impossible. All of this is impossible, you don’t exist, and I’m not going to be your soulmate. Those don't exist either."

"Michael, I-"

"I couldn’t fall in love with someone who doesn’t exist."

"Michael." Gavin looked hurt. "Soul mates don’t have to fall in love. They’re just bonded on a level that no one could possibly understand. Falling in love just usually happens as a result."

"Go back to your life and forget about me." 

"The process isn’t completed, you have to accept my soul, Michael."

"I don’t want it." 

"I know this isn’t what you want! But you have to understand! You didn’t just give your soul to the ocean, you gave it to me too, Michael!"

"I didn’t give shit to anyone! It was taken! You could’ve let me die!"

"I couldn’t have done that…when I saw you. I knew you were…special. The first human I’d ever seen up-close was dying in front of my eyes. If I’d left you to die, I would’ve never been able to even look at another human without knowing that I’d done wrong to all of them by not caring about the first one I’d ever seen."

"How could you feel that way? You didn’t even know me. You still don’t."

"Then let me get to know you! It hurts, not being all the way connected with you causes me pain." Gavin has tears in his eyes. "I want to be there when your transformation happens, it will be painful and I want to know that you’re alright." As Gavin spoke, Michael was still. 

"I…I just can’t believe that this is happening. It doesn’t feel real…" 

"Well, I never thought I’d meet a human." 

"But at least you knew we existed."

"True, I guess." Gavin went under the water, letting himself sink for a moment as he gave up hope of ever getting Michael to listen to him. As he looked up towards the surface, he saw Michael reach out and grab onto his arm, pulling him back above the water. 

"Come with me." Michael looks down. "I have more questions." 

"I’ll answer them as best as I can."

"Um...can you tell me exactly what happened to me?" Michael asked. "How I died?"

"When we get to where we're going, I could show you. But you have to trust me."

"Show me?" Michael grew wary.

"I won't hurt you."


	2. Tails and Fins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Focus on my eyes." Gavin instructed. It was when Michael really looked deep into Gavin’s eyes, that he noticed the teal-grey irises were moving, rhythmically like ocean waves. They were even glowing, almost florescent. Michael was about to comment on it, but he stopped when he saw himself in Gavin's eyes. It was like watching a movie. He saw himself falling from the boardwalk up above and plunging into the ocean blue…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello!
> 
> Hey guys, I really don't know if this chapter is really any good, but I had to upload it! I'm really pleased with it, even if it's horrible! I'm so excited to share this with you guys! If it's not any trouble, could someone please tell me what they think? 
> 
> AS ALWAYS THANKS FOR READING! I'M SO EXCITED TO SHARE THIS WITH YOU GUYS!
> 
> -THATMAVIN

"Of course, you’re naked." Michael pinched the bridge of his nose. "You’re naked, and I hate you." Gavin looked up at Michael with a grin on his face as he, thanks to the soulmate connection, got a sense of Michael’s heart rate and brain chemistry. He wished that Michael would just accept fate, and let the proper connection be made. However, he knew that pushing Michael probably wasn’t going to work. If fate was right, then soon enough, he and Michael would be connected completely and everything will be fine. For now, Gavin allowed the weak connection give him clues to how he was feeling.

"I can tell that you don’t mean it. You don’t hate me." Gavin shook his head then continued to grin proudly. "Still, isn’t it great?" Gavin motioned down to his nude lower half, Michael unwillingly caught another glimpse of Gavin’s…parts.

"Stop talking." Michael immediately closed his eyes. "Why are you naked?"

"Michael, I can grow body parts not clothing." Gavin frowned.

"Well then grow a brain." Michael sighed. "I have an extra pair of swim-shorts in my bag up on the boardwalk. Stay here."

"Will you come back?" 

"Yes." Michael began walking up the moist sand. 

"Why can’t I come?"

"You really can’t walk around with your wang hanging out."

"Wang?"

"The dangly thing." Michael disappeared from Gavin’s view as he ventured onto the boardwalk. Gavin looked down at his legs. They’d grown since he’d last had them, hairs began above his ankles and grew sparse at his thighs. He reached down to touch them, giggling at the difference between the feeling of his fleshy legs, and the smooth texture of his tail. Michael returned to see Gavin rubbing at his legs and laughing. "The hysterics are settling in I see?" 

"Feel my legs, Michael." Gavin extended one leg to Michael, once again, Michael saw…some things. 

"For the love of god, cover your penis." Michael thrust the pair of shorts at him. Gavin gave puppy eyes to Michael. 

"No need to be so harsh."

"Pardon me for not wanting to stare at it all day."

"What’s wrong with it?" Gavin looked down. Michael could feel his face turning so red that it must’ve been steaming. Through the connection, Gavin could feel Michael’s heart racing. "Your heart is beating fast, and you’re flustered. Why does my body make you nervous?"

"Shorts on now!"

"Ok, ok!"

With Gavin’s shorts on, and Michael contented, the two began walking towards the road. The sky was still grey, though the waters had calmed and for now the thunder had quieted. Gavin began conversation. 

"Adult merfolk have better skill with controlling when they can have human legs. Even if theirs get wet, they have the power to still keep them."

"So if you get wet you’ll sprout your tail again?"

"Pretty much." Gavin sighed. "I have a little more control now since I’m older. If I’m calm when my legs get wet, then I can keep my tail from coming back for a little while, long enough to dry them usually." Gavin explained. "If I dry them fast enough, the tail won’t appear."

"How long until you’re considered an adult?"

"I have two more years."

"How old are you, exactly?"

"I’m about sixteen in human years, I suppose." Gavin began counting on his fingers. It was when he did this, that Michael realized that his hands were shaking. 

"You’re cold." Michael commented, he stopped walking and pulled a towel from his bag, he handed it to Gavin. 

"Oh, thank you." Gavin took the item from Michael and wrapped it around his shoulders. 

 

The walk was short, from the beach. Already, they were in a residential area with stilted homes and fruit trees. Gavin followed closely behind Michael as they approached a tan house with dark wood shutters. 

"This is your house?" Gavin asked as Michael unlocked the front door. 

"No, we’re just breaking in." Michael spoke sarcastically, little to Gavin’s knowledge. The aquatic idiot stood on the porch, not willing to move. "I was joking." Michael rolled his eyes, holding open the door. "Come in before every bug on the island does."

"Ok." Gavin walked quickly passed Michael into the cozy home. The first room from the front entrance was the kitchen. It was large, but neat in a way that let you know no one really cooked in it. However, instead of food items on the counters, there were beakers, rulers, and a couple stacks of notebooks and binders. Gavin approached the beakers full of ocean water samples. Beside them was a map with X’s marking where they were from. 

"Don’t touch anything." Michael commented from the living room. 

"I won’t!" Gavin called back, studying the map with his eyes. His eyes lit up when he saw a familiar area of sketched in coral reefs. He picked up the map to bring it to Michael. "Hey, Michael! I found this — where are you?" Gavin poked his head into the dining room, then the living room. Michael wasn’t there. "Michael?" Gavin’s heart began to race with anxiety. "Michael?" He was about to open up more doors when he heard coughing coming from the other direction. With a quick turn of his heels, Gavin followed the sound. The noise led him to a single wooden door at the end of the hall. He cracked the door open and peered inside. There he saw Michael with his head in the sink, letting cold water run over him. 

"Close the door and get the fuck out." Michael didn’t bother sugar coating any of his words. 

"Michael, are you ok?" Gavin closed the door, sealing the two of them in the bathroom.

"I meant close the door, with you on the other side of it." Michael turned off the faucet and shook the water from his curls. "What is happening to me?" 

"Well, what does it feel like?" Gavin leaned his weight against the closed door. 

"I feel like I’m fucking on fire, I feel dry as hell. And I’m craving salt." Michael leaned forward, pressing his temple against the cool glass of the mirror. "The glass is so cold, it feels so good."

"It’s what I was telling you about. Your transformation." Gavin passed Michael as he walked over to the bathtub, filling it with cold water. "You’re going to faint from overheating if we don’t cool you down." 

"Uh-huh." 

"Are you listening to me?" 

"Ya-sure-kay." 

"I’m going to run you a cold bath. Can you go fetch me some salt and a glass?"

"Mmmm, salt." Michael nods and leaves the bathroom, walking in a very zombie-like state.  Gavin could hear his feet padding slowly away. He chuckled to himself, he was very fond of Michael’s lack of filter. Still, he felt very bad for him, knowing that the transformation would be very difficult in the bathroom. However, it would have to do, the storm would pick up again at any moment and it was probably safer to do it here. 

Gavin was lost in thought when Michael returned, carrying the container of salt and an empty glass. Michael had obviously been eating some salt along the way. Gavin sighed as he saw Michael’s chin littered with the small white grains. “That’s not right, you’ll dehydrate like that.” Gavin commented, taking the older boys face in his hands. His skin was hot a sticky, he smelled lightly of sweat. It didn’t stop Gavin as he gently kissed the few grains way from Michael’s chin. Gavin didn’t hesitate to do this and the redhead didn’t struggle. Michael simply wrapped his arms around Gavin’s shoulders, commenting on how good and cold he felt to touch. Gavin tilted Michael’s face towards his and examined his eyes. They were becoming foggier, the transformation was about to take place within the next few moments, which meant they had to hurry to get Michael in water, or else the process really would be much more painful, even dangerous.

"Hop in."  Gavin began shaking salt into the tub.

"Like a bunny, hop-hop-hop."’ Michael began chuckling.

"Bloody hell, you’ve gone mental." Gavin removed Michael’s swim-shorts and tossed them to the floor. Then, he kept nudging Michael until he took the hint to get into the water. "You should start feeling a bit better once you’ve cooled down."

"Ok." Michael sighed happily as he sank lower into the cool bath. Gavin pulled the idle stool over to the tub so he could sit with Michael. The closer Gavin was to Michael, the better both of them felt. To Gavin, touching Michael was amazing. The feeling he got was incredible, he wished Michael would accept his soul, so he could feel it too. It might’ve even made the transformation better as well. "Gavin?" 

"Yes?"

"I told you not to touch anything." Michael sighed. 

"What do you mean?" Gavin was confused by the sudden accusations.

"The map that was on the table, it was gone when I went in to get the salt." Michael pointed to the map that was now sitting in the bathroom. 

"Oh yeah!" Gavin smiled. "I wanted to show you something."

"Ok." Michael didn’t feel like protesting, his body still felt like it was on fire, his legs felt like they were about to snap in half, his knuckles turned white as he gripped the sides of the tub. Gavin put the map back down and frowned. 

"No…now isn’t the time." Gavin dipped his hand into the water and poured it over Michael’s head, matting his curls with salty cold water. Michael turned onto his side and gripped Gavin’s arm, letting a strained yell leave his body. Gavin presses his forehead to Michael’s, feeling absolutely horrible that he could do nothing to help. Outside of the house, the storm was picking up again. The sky had gone black, and the waters grew angry. The waves rose in sharp peaks. Gavin felt a drop of water hit his arm, he assumed it came from Michael’s wet hair. But, a glance at the boy’s face showed Gavin that he was crying. "Hey." Gavin picked up Michael’s head. 

"I’m in s-so much pain, I don’t know what’s even fucking happening."

"It’s just the transform-"

"I know! You fucking told me! But how is that helping me wrap my head around  _any_  of this!?” Michael dug his nails sharply into Gavin’s arm as another large wave of pain crashed over him. Gavin winced, but soon found peace with the pain. It sounds weird, but something about sharing some of Michael’s pain made him feel…calmer. Michael sniffled and rolled again onto his back and looked down at his legs. “Holy f-“

"It’s beautiful!" Gavin let go of Michael and ran to the side of the bath. 

"Is it done?"

"No, not yet. This is just the beginning!" Gavin looked at Michael’s legs, well they weren’t really legs anymore. Michael’s lower half looked similar to Gavin’s, no separations, and covered in scales. Towards his feet were the fins, they were a transparent salmon color, and Michael’s scales were shades of deep red. "I love the little pink fins!"

"They’re not pink, they’re lightish red." Michael blushed and reached down to touch his new tail, the scales were smooth and a bit rough if he rubbed them in the opposite way that they grew. They were also very slick, like freshly shaven legs in the shower…not that Michael ever shaved his legs, except for that one time. It’s a long story. Anyway-

"Sure, sure, lightish red." Gavin chuckled. "Move it."

"I can’t." Michael tried, but no motion came to his tail. He shook his head. 

"Think about it the same as if they were legs." Gavin instructed, Michael tried to concentrate but still failed at moving his tail. 

"I can’t." He leaned his head back against the rim of the bath. 

"May I?" Gavin asked, reaching a hand toward Michael’s tail. Michael hesitated, but gave a nod. Gavin gently ran his hand over the wispy fins at the bottom of Michael’s tail. Michael’s face scrunched up and he giggled. What Gavin was doing tickled, as a reflex, Michael flicked his tail at Gavin. "Ow!" Gavin rubbed his arm, the strong tail was mostly made of muscle and it delivered a hard blow. 

"Oh, I’m sorry!" Michael frowned. "I didn’t mean to hit you-"

"It moved." Gavin stated proudly. "I thought that would work."

"It did, didn’t it?" Michael grinned. 

"Yeah." Gavin nodded, running his hand over Michael’s smooth red scales. "It’s really pretty, Michael." 

“ _Pretty_.” Michael repeated the word, wrinkling his nose at it. 

"Yeah, I love the red."

"I’d rather have a less noticeable one, like yours."

"Less noticeable?" Gavin felt as if Michael was trying to say that the blue-teal of his tail was less vibrant. 

"Shut up." Michael opened his arms to Gavin.

"Hug?" Gavin was surprised to see Michael, who’d been so harsh to him before, suddenly wanted to show affection. 

"Just come here, dummy."

"Michael!" Gavin hugged him with such force that water sloshed onto the floor.

"Nice going." Michael pulled back to look into Gavin’s eyes. Seeing Gavin’s eyes up close brought back the memory of seeing him in the deep ocean, as he struggled for air. He shrunk away from Gavin. "Sorry." 

"Oh, um. It’s alright." Gavin took his seat back on the stool. 

"Can you tell me, er…show me now?" Michael avoided making eye contact with Gavin, instead looked at his tail, rising and lowering it in the water, still in awe and disbelief that he had one. The many thoughts that came along with the whole ordeal were overwhelming, so instead, he waited for Gavin to speak. 

"Sure, but you have to look at me." 

"Why?"

"I can’t show you, unless you look in my eyes." Gavin explained. "Not unless you were to accept my soul, then I wouldn’t have to look you in the eyes."

"No." Michael shook his head. "I’m just not ready for that."

"Well, then look at me." Gavin nodded, he understood.

"Ok." Michael turned to Gavin. 

"Alright." Gavin reached forward taking Michael’s face in his hands. Michael’s heartbeat thumped in his ears as Gavin brought their faces closer together. 

"Gav-" 

"Focus on my eyes." Gavin instructed. It was when Michael really looked deep into Gavin’s eyes, that he noticed the teal-grey irises were moving, rhythmically like ocean waves. They were even glowing, almost florescent. Michael was about to comment on it, but he stopped when he saw himself in Gavin's eyes. It was like watching a movie. He saw himself falling from the boardwalk up above and plunging into the ocean blue…

 

****

Into the water he fell. The wind moved big waves over top of Michael, forcing him deeper into the sea. He tried to swim to the surface, but he was stuck on something by his shorts. The salt water burned his eyes as he tried turning to see what it was. A large piece of some sort of debris, he was sure. What it was wasn’t really important, but the fact that he was stuck…surely meant that he would die here. He tried to slip off the shorts, but they wouldn’t budge and Michael couldn’t tear the tough material. It seemed unlikely that he would survive…

But, he wasn’t ready to give up. Not yet.

Struggling to move free of the debris was difficult and the lack of air in his lungs was painful but he tried not to panic. His vision blurred, the saltwater already hard to see through. Or was it the lack of air making his brain foggy? Was he loosing consciousness? He closes his eyes, and upon opening them again, he is suddenly met with a pair of teal-grey eyes looking back at him.  ** _A person?_** Michael believes he is hallucinating. Whoever it was, they were trying to pull Michael free.  ** _It’s no use, you’ll drown trying to save me._** Michael thought. He closed his eyes, accepting the fact that he was going to die. As he felt his heart slowing, suddenly he felt lips against his.  ** _Was this for real?_** Michael used what little strength he had left and opened his eyes as best as he could, only to see the pair of eyes in front of him again. With the soft touching of lips agains his own, Michael felt air entering his lungs…but it was cold and felt fluid.  ** _Was it water?_**  Michel tried to move his head away. The boy took the hint and backed away, smiling. Michael finally caught a glimpse of his full form as he moved away. Below the man’s torso, Michael saw a tail with scales just as teal as his eyes.  ** _A tail?_**  Michael finally felt himself losing all consciousness, and everything was black. 

**** 

The images stopped playing and Michael was aware of his surroundings again, the bathroom of his home, Gavin’s face still inches from his own. Michael felt pressure on his chest, as if he had relived the whole drowning thing again. He also felt a bit nauseous. Gavin expected this and moved away to grab the glass he’d had Michael bring to him earlier. It was full of cool salt water, Gavin handed it to Michael. 

"Huh?" Michael rose an eyebrow.

"Drink it."

"You told me salt would dehydrate me."

"Not anymore." Gavin reached forward to touch Michael waist, where his tail thickened. Gavin gently ran his hand over the area and Michael frowned, it felt sensitive to touch. "They’ll feel better soon."

"What is it?" Michael took the glass and drank down the salty water. He was actually surprised by how much he enjoyed it. 

"Helps with the salt." Gavin reached out to touch the thick band at Michael’s waist again, Michael swatted Gavin’s hand away from the sensitive area. 

"Ok?"

"Long story, don’t worry about it. But it’ll toughen up soon."

"I’m exhausted." Michael disregarded what Gavin had just said. "None of this feels real yet."

"As to be expected."

"Sleep." Michael murmured. 

"Do you want to sleep in the water?" Gavin asked, Michael nodded. "Where are your parents? Could they possibly come home and see you in here?"

"Oh right, them." Michael rolled his eyes. 

"I’m feeling some family issues?"

"Not really." Michael sighed. "They’re great, just preoccupied."

"Wanna tell me about it?" 

"God, I want to be close to you." Michael said suddenly. Gavin enjoyed the fact that Michael said whatever he wanted. Since their connection wasn’t complete, Gavin had to rely on what Michael did or said to understand him. Since Michael acted and said what he felt, Gavin didn’t really have to guess. 

"Is there room in there for me?"

"I don’t care. Get in." Michael tugged on Gavin’s arm. 

"Michael…" Gavin blushed. He removed the shorts that Michael had given him earlier and sat on the edge of the bath, letting his feet become submerged in the water. 

"Hurry the hell up." Michael splashed water onto Gavin’s legs. Gavin giggled and kicked his feet soon, his skin became blueish, and his legs smoothed with scales. His legs came together and his fins formed at the bottom. And, there it was, all of the blue-greens of the ocean were right on his tail. 

"That was…amazing." Michael murmured as he pulled Gavin to him, chest to chest. Gavin’s slick tail ran over Michael’s. 

“ _This_  is amazing.” Gavin spoke softly as he laid his head on Michael’s chest. 

"Us?" Michael asked, Gavin nodded. "It does feel…right.” He paused before adding the last bit. “I really like being here with you right now." Michael admitted.

"When will you be ready?"

"For what?"

"To accept my soul."

"I don’t know."

"I understand." Gavin exhaled. "So, tell me about your parents."

"Oh yeah." Michael laughed. "So, my parents are marine biologists. They study the ocean, and they have ever since they were little."

"Awesome." Gavin commented. 

"Yeah, it’s super neat…but they’re always in their own little world and they never really notice me. It’s not that they don’t care, I know they do." Michael takes a deep breath to keep his emotions somewhat at bay. "It’s just, they didn’t want me. They didn’t want kids at that time in their lives. They loved me, but I wasn’t a part of their plan. They’d just gotten out of university with their degrees and their futures ahead of them. They got married, and put their plans in motion. Then…surprise! I come along and they got stuck."

"Oh…" 

"Yeah. They’d already bought this house to live in here on the island. So instead of selling it and staying in New Jersey forever, they kept it. Rented it out during the year, then we’d spend every summer here. It’s why I know the native language and the people." 

"I know some of the people, from when I had my trips onto land."

"How often do you come up?"

"I used to visit land often, very often." Gavin closed his eyes when Michael began tracing shapes along his back. "Only…we had to stop when hunters began to go after us.  Though most humans don’t believe in our existence, the ones who are the most curious usually devote their lives to catching…and or killing us. My parents…" Gavin stopped talking, biting hard on his bottom lip. Michael felt Gavin’s shoulders shake beneath his fingertips.

"Gav?" Michael tried to pick up Gavin’s face to see him, but Gavin shrugged him away. "You don’t have to tell me."

"No, you’re apart of me now, Michael." Gavin wiped his tears away then looked up at Michael. "I have to tell you everything."

"But not now." Michael ran his fingers through the sunshine yellow hair.

"Now is when I want to tell you. Besides, if I get sad…I know you're here." Gavin smiled, the sadness leaving his eyes for just a moment as he looked at Michael.

"That’s right, I’m here." Michael nodded. Gavin’s eyes fell to Michael’s lips, they looked soft and warm, he’d give anything to kiss them. Through the connection, Gavin could feel the thoughts in Michael’s head going crazy, but he couldn’t tell what the thoughts were. Michael rubbed his hand against Gavin’s back, the calming touch was enough to prompt Gavin to lay his head back down on Michael’s chest, and he decided to continue his story. 

"My parents, they loved the land. Absolutely adored coming up and spending time with the people." Gavin smiled against Michael’s skin. "They had many great friends on the island."

"So your parents were like the opposite of mine." Michael commented. "Mine love to explore the ocean, yours loved to explore the land."

"Exactly, but…somehow, the hunters just  _knew_  that they weren’t of the land.”

"How?"

"I have no bloody idea." Gavin shook his head. "But, my parents became his new target. He observed them for a long time without their knowledge, and then one day… he cornered them, demanding that they tell where the rest of us were. When they didn’t he tried to kill them. Through our bond, they sent message that they wouldn’t be coming back. When I asked why, they said it was to protect us. I tried to use the connection to find where they were…it only made me see through their eyes…long enough to see the hunter as he…" Gavin got quiet again. Something in the way he was breathing, let Michael know that Gavin wasn’t going to continue talking about his parents’ death, and Michael didn’t want him to. Instead of offering words, Michael just held Gavin tighter. 

"It’s alright." Michael rested his chin on Gavin’s head. 

"My dad, well-" Gavin laughed. "I call him Dad, but he’s just my parents’ best friend, his name is Geoff. He takes care of me now and I live with him and his wife."

"Good." Michael smiled. 

"Geoff cursed the hunter." Gavin said in almost a whisper. 

"Mermaids curse people?"

"Mermen too." Gavin nodded.

"No, I mean, merpeople or merfolk, er — whatever." Michael shook his head. "What I’m saying, is that I now, as a merman, have the ability to curse my enemies?"

"Michael…" Gavin suddenly regretted telling him that."

"Hoooooly fuck! Bitches are going down!" Michael said gleefully.

"But-"

"How do I do it?" Michael asked eagerly.

"Can we please talk about something else?" Gavin frowns. "We were having good conversation, you pleb." 

"Ugggh." Michael groaned. "Fine."

"Thank you." Gavin picked his head up to look at Michael again.

"So," Michael began. 

"Hm?" Gavin rose an eyebrow.

"How do merpeople poop?" Michael asked, his tone was serious. 

"You’re impossible." Gavin sat up and pulled himself from the saltwater bath, sitting on the rim of the tub. 

"What?" Michael asked. "This is serious! I’ll need to go eventually!"

"Shut up." Gavin shook his head as he reached for the towel to begin drying his tail. As soon as he began drying it, the scales began to return to skin tone and fade away. The transformation from tail to legs seemed to happen quickly to Michael. "I just told you I wanted to have a nice conversation and you want to talk about poop." Gavin sighed. 

"You’re mean." Michael leaned his head back against the bath. 

"No, you’re ridiculous." Gavin hung the towel back up.

"That was my dad’s towel." Michael commented as Gavin left the bathroom. "Where the hell are you going?"

"Food time." Gavin responded. 

"Food time, then bed time." Michael pulled himself from the tub. "I’m exhausted. You do know that I just became a mythical creature, right?"

"Yeah, yeah." 

"Ow, ow, ow." Michael winced while he dried his legs, the transformation process would become less and less painful each time he did it. But, at least that part wasn’t as bad as the initial one. "Hello legs, nice to see you." Michael patted the fleshly logs. 

"Where’s your food, Michael?" Gavin crooned from the kitchen. 

"Here I come." Michael ran down the hall to the kitchen, only to be met with a naked Gavin standing before him. "What’s with you and clothes?!" Michael shielded his eyes. 

"You’re bloody naked too, and you don’t see me complaining!"

"Put on clothes!" Michael groaned. 

"But it’s so annoying Michael! We’re probably going to be transforming off and on for the rest of our lives. Why can’t we just go clothes free? It’ll save so much time!"

"Because I don’t wanna see it!" Michael uncovered his eyes only to stare at the ceiling.

"Well I’m seeing yours right now!"

"I’ll put on clothes too!" Michael blushed.

"But the thing is,  _you_  have a problem with it! I do not!”

"How could you not?? Like just running around letting it hang free is not what it’s for. It’s something other people aren’t supposed to see, which is why we wear clothes."

"What do you mean ‘what it’s for’?" Gavin leaned his head to the side.

"You don’t know…" Michael inserted right index finger into his left fist. 

"Huh?"

"Oh wow." Michael shook his head.

"It’s for…unclogging something?" Gavin repeated the motion with his own hands.

"Stop." Michael sighed, smacking Gavin’s hands lightly. "Well, since I know you have a pure mind, I’ll let us go nude for today, but…we have to think of something else." 

"Ok!" Gavin grinned.

"I mean…my parents rarely leave their research facilities, I mean if they’re going to they usually walkie-talkie in to say so….but it’d be awkward if they came home to walking around naked with some guy."

"It won’t be awkward, I’ll introduce myself!" Gavin watched as Michael poured water into a pot in preparation for making pasta. 

"I think you’re missing the point…"

"Do they not like you having friends over?"

"No." Michael laughed. "They wish I had  _more_  friends…wait! Do mermaids grant wishes?? Like in the movies??”

"Uhhh, no?" Gavin looked confused again.

"Damn it." Michael cursed.

"Do you have a wish, Michael?" Gavin leaned his weight against the counter. Michael looked longingly into Gavin’s eyes. 

"Yes, I do…I think you already know what it is." He said in a gentle, loving tone. Gavin’s eyes sparkled. 

"To complete the connection and accept my soul, thus bonding us in an unbreakable bond for all eternity?" Gavin said, hopefully. Michael touched Gavin’s face gently as he came closer to him. 

"My one true wish is…FOR YOU TO PUT ON SOME FUCKING CLOTHES!" Michael yelled. Gavin sank to the floor and hid his face in his knees. 

"You’re impossible." Came Gavin’s muffled voice. 

"You’re naked." 

“We can put on clothes now.”

“Good.” Michael was pleased, and once they were dressed, he was a pleasantly happy lad. 

After dinner, Michael lead Gavin to his bedroom. The younger boy stood at the door as Michael placed his glasses on the nightstand. Michael tossed a glance at Gavin over his shoulder. 

“You coming to bed?” Michael asked, yawning as he climbed in. 

“I’ve never slept in a bed before.” Gavin looked at his feet. 

“It’s not hard, trust me.” Michael laughed, finding Gavin’s hesitance adorable, and super lame. 

“Not funny, Michael.” Gavin padded across the room to the other side of the bed, hopping in and lacing his limbs with Michael’s. Their legs intertwined, their hands held. To say that he was uncomfortable…would be an understatement. Especially since Michael was the kind of person who really thrived on having his own personal space.  But, being close to Gavin made him feel as if he had no worries in the world, so he sighed contently and closed his eyes. “Michael?”

“Hm?” Michael was already beginning to drift off to sleep. 

“I’ve never been away from Geoff this long before.” Gavin admitted, his tone worried. 

“We’ll go see him tomorrow if you want, I don’t have work.” Michael mumbled. 

“Promise?”

“Yup.”

“You’re special, Michael.” Gavin pressed a sweet kiss to the older boy’s forehead. 

“That’s because I’m yours.” Michael was unaware of exactly  _what_  he was saying, the reality of the words didn’t settle into his sleepy brain. Gavin chewed his lip to ward off the happy squeals he wanted to release, but he didn't as to not wake up Michael. Instead, he pressed another kiss to Michael’s forehead, receiving gentle snores in return. 

**“One day Michael, I’ll be yours too.” Gavin whispered. “When you’re ready.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS, does anyone know how to insert a picture into a story?  
> An adorable little jelly bean made me (MY FIRST) fan art and I have no clue how to insert it. I mean I saw the button and clicked it and tried to put in the source and BLAH BLAH but noooooo success. 
> 
> Please help? The little jelly bean did a great job and I want to display the beautiful art proudly and I can't :(


	3. Parental Guidance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The redhead was stunned silent and his fingertips grasped desperately at Gavin’s skin. His heart was beating so hard that it was nearly painful. 
> 
> "I — Gavin…" Michael closed his eyes. Keys jingled in the lock as the front door opened. Michael wanted to jerk away from Gavin and pretend that nothing was happening, but…there was no way he could move, frozen under Gavin’s touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello!
> 
> Sup, babies? So, I'm sorry if this chapter is kind of bad. BUT on the plus side, I'm already well into the next part and I LOVE part 4.  
> I'm hoping that even if you guys don't like this part, you'll stick around for the rest of this story. 
> 
> I love you guys, and...that's all! :)
> 
> And As Always,  
> Thanks for reading!  
> ~ThatMavin

Michael woke up to the sound of static. The sharp crinkle disrupted his ever needed sleep, and quite frankly it pissed him off. The horrible sound was coming from the walkie-talkie that sat next to his glasses on his night stand, and he wanted to destroy it. He tried to ignore it for a moment longer, in hopes that he could fall back asleep. However, all attempts fail as the radio continued to crinkle angrily in his ear. With a grimace he opened his eyes. He had a slight headache and his mouth tasted disgustingly salty. 

As he sits up, he sees that the space next to him was empty. “Oh, too bad, Gavin was a dream.” Michael joked out loud to himself, though a large portion of him was upset and horribly confused to see the other side of his bed empty. _Was he a dream?_  Michael tried to apply some sort of order to his thoughts as they ran wild through his head. 

He decided just to put those thoughts away and get up. Putting away those thoughts brought him back into the reality that his walkie-talkie was going off and that could potentially mean that his parents were on their way home. Which also meant that if Gavin did exist, and was walking about the house…possibly nude, that Michael would have reason to panic. Quickly, he grabbed the crinkling device off of his nightstand along with his glasses. 

"Hello?" Michael spoke into his walkie-talkie. Static and feedback shook the device. "Mom, Dad, whoever, I can’t hear you. You probably have it on the wrong station, change it." There were a few beats of silence, then finally clear sound.

"Michael, honey? It’s Mom!" She shouted. "Can you hear me!?"

"Yes, calm down. You don’t have to yell. I can hear you now."

"Good, great. Hi! I was wondering if you have enough money for groceries and things. How’s everything at the house?"

"Everything is fine here." Michael roamed out of his bedroom, heading towards the kitchen to get something to drink. He had to get this salty taste out of his mouth. 

"How’d you hold up in the storm? Are you alright? I know you were working on the boardwalk around that time. Hopefully you got the storm warning and got out of there."

"Yeah…" Michael chuckled. "Oh, the storm was great, Mom." He tried to remember if the previous day’s events had actually happened but…he didn’t have to wonder for long.  

At the front door of his home…he saw Gavin standing there with two other people alongside him. They all turned as Michael entered the area. Michael could hear his mother continuing to talk on the walkie-talkie, something about coming home in twenty minutes. 

"What?? You and dad are on your way home now?" Michael tried not to sound panicked.

"Yeah, we feel like we haven’t seen you in ages. Why…is that a problem?" His mother already sounded suspicious. 

"No, it’s nothing. I’m just surprised." Michael avoided eye contact with the people in the room, though from the glimpse he had, he knew that there was a man and woman. The man had looked angry and the woman looked worried. Even though Michael was unsettled by their expressions, they were decked out in cool tattoos and piercings…so that was nice. 

"Ok, well, if you’re sure that everything is fine…" His mother sighed. It was the kind of sigh that parents do when they think you’re up to no good. "See you soon, bye." 

With Michael’s mother done speaking, the room was quiet. Gavin turned to Michael and was about to say something, when the man crossed over to Michael and pointed his finger in the boy’s face. 

"Really, Gavin?" The man growled. " _Him_?” 

"What do you mean? What’s wrong with my Michael?" Gavin pouted. 

"He’s tiny, looks defenseless." 

"He’s not! He’s strong! He gave me a good wallop with his tail yesterday." Gavin said rubbing his arm. 

"From what you showed me, that was just a reflex. Have you even gotten him in the ocean yet? He’s probably a dud in the water. I bet he doesn’t even have good aquatic instincts." The man shook his head and folded his tattooed arms. Michael had enough. 

"I don’t appreciate you coming into my home and insulting me. I don’t even know who the hell you are." Michael held the man’s stare. 

"I’m Geoff Ramsey, this is my soulmate, Griffon." He motioned to the woman. She smiled politely. 

"Hi sweetie, nice to meet you." She waved and nudged Gavin. "He’s cute."

"Ugh, I’m not cute, and Gavin…why didn’t you wake me? I wish I’d know your folks were coming in." Michael calmed down immediately and offered his hand to Geoff. "I’m Michael Jones, nice to meet you."

"Sure." Geoff shook his hand. Griffon approached Michael, wrapping him in a firm hug. Griffon smelled good, like summer. Sweet like wildflowers. When she let go of Michael, he cleared his throat nervously.

"Well, um…not trying to be rude, but my parents are on their way." Michael states. Geoff and Griffon blinked at Michael, not understanding how the statement was rude in any way. Michael tried not to make it apparent that he was thinking:  _Oh my god, my house is full of mythical creatures and I’m fucked._

"Do you want us to cook for them?" Griffon offered. "I’m good at human food!"

"No, no…" Michael shook his head. "I just…I don’t know what to tell my parents about any of this." Michael admitted. 

"Tell them the truth." Griffon suggested, moving her blonde bangs from her eyes. Geoff rose an eyebrow at her. 

"Gavin said the kid’s parents are marine biologists! They’ll go nuts and expose all of us!" Geoff frowned. 

"My parents love the ocean, and wouldn’t bring danger to it by exposing you guys." Michael hissed. "Besides, I don’t plan on ever telling them!"

"Michael." Gavin frowned. 

"I’m sorry, but this is something I’m taking to my grave." Michael folded his arms.

"It’s better to have people who know." Griffon gave Michael a bittersweet smile. "Keeping a secret like that is taxing, not to mention stressful." She looked over at Geoff, but her eyes looked distant as if she was remembering something.

"Fuck the mushy stuff, tell me something." Geoff gave Michael his icy stare again. It was now that Michael even paid attention to the fact that Geoff had a dapper mustache, it was dark like the hair on his head and curled on both sides. Michael wondered if it was real, he wanted to try and tug it to see if it’ll come off. "Hey! I’m talking to you!"

"Oh, sorry." Michael apologized. 

"Why were you staring at me like that?" Geoff chuckled. "Hey, Gav, I think your boyfriend has the hots for me."

"What?!" Michael yelled and Gavin pouted. 

"Not nice, Geoff. Just ask Michael your questions." Griffon poked Geoff in the ribs. 

"Fine." Geoff stopped his teasing. "What’s the matter with Gavin’s soul? Why don’t you want it?" 

"Geoff…" Gavin tried to stop him from bothering Michael about it, but Geoff rose a hand to silence him. Gavin cut worried eyes to Griffon, asking for her help to stop Geoff, but she simply shook her head. 

"Nothing is wrong with it or him, I’m just not ready." Michael answered honestly. 

"Well hurry up and get ready, Gavin is suffering without being connected to you. It doesn’t feel good to be without your soulmate’s connection." Geoff sounded intimidating, but he really only wanted what was best for Gavin. "And you." He pointed at the blonde boy. Gavin jumped. 

"What?" Gavin asked.

"Why the hell didn’t you contact me yesterday to let me know that you weren’t coming home?" Geoff frowned. 

"I thought I’d tell you in the morning, I didn’t want you to freak out." Gavin shrugged. 

"Too bad, I freaked out when you didn’t tell me." Geoff groaned. "I thought that you’d gotten yourself into trouble. Or…" His voice trailed off. 

"Geoffrey, I was fine. I was where I was supposed to be." Gavin looked fondly at Michael. 

"I don’t know about all that." Geoff looked passed Michael at the glass sliding doors to the deck, the nearby ocean reflected the morning’s light. "We’ll leave through there so your parents won’t see us." Geoff held his hand out to Griffon. She hugged Michael again then took Geoff’s hand. 

"Tell your parents that Gavin is your boyfriend. It’ll explain why you’re together all the time" Griffon waved, then she and Geoff left the house. Michael watched as the two ran through his backyard, to the dock. They slipped off what little clothing they had on and dove into the sea. Moments later, Michael saw two tails flicker up out of the water, one green, one orange. 

The green one was Griffon’s, it was so bright that it almost appeared neon, with transparent mint fins at the end. Geoff’s was sunset orange, one of the warmest oranges that Michael had ever seen. As Geoff disappeared under the water, the last thing Michael saw was the flicker of his pale peach fins at the bottom of his tail. Then, the water stilled. 

Gavin came to stand behind Michael, resting his chin on the older boy’s shoulder. Michael took a deep breath and turned to him. Gavin smiled  shyly at Michael. 

"I’m sorry…about all of that." Gavin looked down. 

"Don’t be." Michael shook his head. "It was nice, in a terrifying kind of way."

"Are you mad?" Gavin’s brow furrowed, Michael shook his head. 

"You should’ve gone with Geoff and Griffon, they seemed worried. Especially Geoff." 

"I could not do that. I couldn’t. Especially without our bond, I’d have no way to contact you. And it would physically hurt me. It’s…bad." Gavin shook his head. 

"Oh…" Michael looked down too. "Is it that bad?" 

"Yes." Gavin answered without hesitation. "I am  _aching_.” Gavin hadn’t meant to add that last bit. He wanted Michael to take his time becoming ready. He knew this was all overwhelming. But…hiding the fact that it was becoming torturous was harder than before. The longer Gavin went without Michael’s connection, the worse he felt. Gavin couldn’t believe that it had only been a day.  _A day_ , and he felt like he’d gone a life time without the connection and without Michael. As if he’d been living with only half of himself for an eternity. 

"I am so sorry." Michael wrapped his arms around Gavin tightly. Gavin hugged back, being this close to Michael soothed him a bit. It helped him feel more at ease. 

"It’s alright, I trust you." 

"I trust you." Michael gave the words back to Gavin, it was then that Michael realized that ‘I trust you’ was their form of ‘I love you’. His chest felt tight with emotion. " **I trust you**.” He repeated and laid his head on Gavin’s chest. The amount of joy that flowed between them was unexplainable. 

How could someone’s life change like this in a matter of days? Michael literally became an entirely different being. On top of that…picturing his life without Gavin was now impossible and made him feel nauseous to think about. If it was like that without the bond, Michael couldn’t imagine what it would be like with the bond. Is this why he was so hesitant to do it? Maybe. Mostly, Michael was worried about…falling in love. He didn’t know if he was already in love with Gavin, he didn’t really know what love felt like. But, as he looked at Gavin, he  _knew_  that there was no one in the world who made him feel like this. He didn’t want the connection to be the part of him that made him know he was in love. He wanted to  _know_  that, before the connection was made. He wanted to be sure.

Gavin released Michael and ran to the kitchen window at the sound of a car pulling into the driveway. Gavin peered out and squealed excitedly. 

"They’re here, they’re here!" Gavin jumped up and down, Michael was far less enthused. 

"Maybe you should go hide in my room…" Michael spoke the words quickly, trying to pull Gavin away from the home’s entrance. 

"No way, Griffon was right! I need to always be by your side. They have to know who I am!"

"Ok, fine. How about, we tell them that we’re just friends?" Michael offered the idea. "I mean…I never did say you were my boyfriend. I’ve never even been in a relationship before. I think my first one I should actually decide to be in, ya know?"

"Will you be my boyfriend, then?" Gavin grinned, pressing his forehead to Michael’s. The redhead was stunned silent and his fingertips grasped desperately at Gavin’s skin. His heart was beating so hard that it was nearly painful. 

"I — Gavin…" Michael closed his eyes. Keys jingled in the lock as the front door opened. Michael wanted to jerk away from Gavin and pretend that nothing was happening, but…there was no way he could move, frozen under Gavin’s touch. Luckily, Gavin moved for him. 

**"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Jones!"**

Gavin introduced himself as Michael’s boyfriend. To say the least, Michael’s parents had a lot of questions. Michael didn’t answer many, his brain was horrible at spitting out answers on the spot. He realized that ‘spitting out answers’ would be a skill he’d have to become good at, seeing as talking about being a merman was not something that he could just tell everyone. So, that being said, he remained quiet and he let Gavin do all of the talking. Maybe twice, Michael offered some kind of input. When they asked how they met, Gavin said on the boardwalk. When they asked how long they were dating, Gavin said it just became official yesterday. When Michael’s mother asked if they were being “safe”, Gavin didn’t know what she meant. He wouldn’t have even known if she had used the actual word ‘sex’. So, to answer her question, Gavin said that they wore a seatbelt in the car at all times. Michael’s parents chuckled and accepted the answer. Michael finally exhaled when they stopped drilling Gavin on the relationship questions. 

The redhead was actually completely interested in what Gavin had to say when they began with the personal questions. They asked where he was from, because of his unique sounding accent, Michael was curious too. Of course, he never said anything about it to Gavin, but he’d never heard anyone who talked like him before. Geoff and Griffon didn’t even speak in that manner, so maybe it wasn’t an ocean thing. Gavin just said that the ocean has been his home, and he lived wherever it flowed. Michael’s parents enjoyed the poetic shit, so they were into it. They also asked Gavin what his interests were. Gavin talked about enjoying travel, and also his love for art. Michael hadn’t known that. 

Gavin talked the longest about drawing, painting, even pottery. His eyes lit up when he spoke about it. Michael could tell that Gavin put his heart into the pieces he made and he wished he could see Gavin’s face as he painted or drew. It must’ve been the most beautiful thing.

Over the quick lunch that Michael prepared, his parents asked Gavin a final question. Michael’s father asked when Gavin’s birthday was. 

"Um…" Gavin tried hard to remember, Michael’s parents stared.  _Come on Gavin, fuck. You were doing so well. Now my parents know something is up. Who the hell can’t remember their own birthday?_ Michael sighed. “Oh! May 23!” 

"Darn, that was just last week. Michael probably would’ve gotten you a better gift if you two had been dating then." Michael’s father commented, clearing the plates from the table. 

"Maybe he’ll do it now, it’s not too late." His mother picked up a few of the binders from the counter and slipped them into her bag. 

"Thats not a bad idea." Michael smiled.

"You should." His mom grinned as well. "Let’s go honey." 

"Yup. Bye, guys!" His father waved and followed her out of the kitchen. Michael and Gavin stood in the doorway, watching them load up the car with their supplies. 

"We’ll see you in a few days." His mother said as she got into the car. 

When they were alone again, Gavin began washing the dishes in the sink. 

"How’d I do?" Gavin asked.

"Amazing, saved our asses." Michael grinned from the table. 

"Good." Gavin nodded. 

"What do you want for your birthday?" 

"I already have you, so nothing." Gavin dried his hands off on his shorts. 

"Since my parents said they didn’t mind you staying here with us for the summer, why don’t we get you a proper wardrobe? Even though you don’t like clothes."

"Hmph, I guess that’s fine." Gavin frowned.

"What about an easel and a sketch pad?" Michael grinned at the way Gavin squeaked when he said it. "Some nice paint and some fancy pencils and things like that?"

"That’s sounds great, but expensive." Gavin wrinkled his nose.

"It’s fine, I’ve been saving up money since last summer when we moved in."

"But why would you spend it on me?" Gavin frowned. 

"You’re my boyfriend." Michael shrugged.

"That’s not funny. I was only your boyfriend when your parents were here." Gavin was a bit insulted that Michael would joke like that, knowing how much he wanted to be with him. 

"I’m not joking." Michael bit his lip.

"Really?" Gavin’s jaw fell open.

"I can’t deny that I feel something for you, it’s confusing and it makes me scared, but…I need to be with you." Michael watches as Gavin approaches him. 

"I will always be with you." Gavin straddles Michael’s lap. "Can I kiss you now?"

"Psh, no. We haven’t even had a date." Michael rolls his eyes. 

"Oh, Michael. You’re so classy!" Gavin wanted to kiss Michael’s lips, but settled for a kiss to Michael’s jaw. His lips were soft and moist against Michael’s skin, it gave him shivers.

"I’m dainty as fuck." Michael managed to respond. 

"Oh! I have a great date idea!" Gavin wiggled excitedly in Michael’s lap. "First, will you be my boyfriend?"

"I already said-"

"I want to hear you say it again." 

"Yes, I’ll be your boyfriend, Gavin." Michael blushed. "Now tell me about the date idea."

"Ok." Gavin began. "So, yesterday, you promised to go see Geoff and  Griffon with me."

"They were just here." Michael frowned, not really excited to see Geoff again. He was still a tad shaken up from earlier. 

"You promised." Gavin frowned. 

"I didn’t say I wasn’t going to go, I just…" Michael sighed. "Let’s just go."

Michael stood on the dock, looking down into the water. It was calm today, and from here it looked like an endless abyss. Nervousness began to pool in Michael’s stomach. Gavin could sense it, he rubbed his face against Michael’s then gently kissed his cheek. Michael turned and wrapped his arms around Gavin’s neck, hugging him. Gavin was a bit taller than Michael, and the redhead’s curls tickled at his nose. Gavin ran his longer slender fingers through Michael’s hair. When Gavin sensed that Michael was calmer, he separated the two of them so they could get ready to dive in. Gavin stepped out of his shorts, Michael did the same. They stood at the edge of the dock. Michael took a deep breath. He felt Gavin’s fingertips against his own, and then Gavin was holding his hand. Michael felt nervous…doubting that his ability to breathe underwater would work. What if he’s the only defected mermaid who can’t breathe underwater? 

As he began to contemplate that possibility, he saw Gavin spring off of the platform, and because Michael was holding Gavin’s hand, he stumbled clumsily into the water after him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: I love this story so much and I'm so grateful to have Jessie (Jelly Bean) helping me along the way and making BEAUTIFUL fan art. It's amazing, and I love her. 
> 
> Her AO3 username is: MofetteMofo and she writes too, and it's awesome! So go read something awesome over there too ^_^


	4. Deep Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From where Gavin was, several feet below the ocean’s surface, Michael was a silhouette. The afternoon sun etched Michael into a beautiful image, like the shadow of an angel. He changed before Gavin’s eyes, like bird spreading it’s wings. Becoming something that merely walks across a threshold, to one that flies across the ocean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello!
> 
> Hi babies, ok, so just a warning: there is a lot of italicized speech here. It's only to differentiate the two different types of dialog. If it's annoying or hard to read, let me know and I'll just change it to bolded font or just leave it alone. 
> 
> Also, my apologies if there are too many typos? I'm trying to get this part up before I leave for the airport to pick up a family member and I know I'll be busy later so I'm getting it posted up now. I'll go back in and edit again later if needed. 
> 
> That's it!
> 
> And As Always,  
> Thanks for reading!  
> ~ThatMavin

From where Gavin was, several feet below the ocean’s surface, Michael was a silhouette. The afternoon sun etched Michael into a beautiful image, like the shadow of an angel. He changed before Gavin’s eyes, like bird spreading it’s wings. Becoming something that merely walks across a threshold, to one that flies across the ocean.

**It wasn't lying.**

As Gavin watched Michael above him in the water, he almost wanted to tell him the truth. Gavin wanted Michael to know, that without the connection...Gavin was dying and there was nothing he could do to stop it on his own. It was all in Michael's hands.

**Keeping things from someone isn't lying, it's just...not telling them.**

It wasn't fair of Gavin to keep something so serious from Michael, but Gavin had already agreed to let Michael take his time. So, he waited, though each day he grew weaker. Geoff and Griffon were worried out of their minds. Especially Geoff.

He was in the same predicament that Michael was in now, many years ago. Griffon gave Geoff her soul, and before Geoff could give her his, he went away for a few months, to return to his home town. Griffon was a lot stronger than Gavin was, and she held up. Though. by the time that Geoff returned, she had almost completely wasted away. Geoff gave her his soul, the connection was strong and seemed to give Griffon life, but also take some away from Geoff, because he now shared a large portion of her pain. It was as if they met in the middle health wise, and both did their part to nurse each other back to health. Geoff never really forgave himself for putting Griffon through that, and Griffon never forgot it, but she never blamed Geoff for it, he didn't know. 

If one soulmate gives their soul, without receiving the others, the one who has taken the other’s soul begins to die, as Gavin has taken Michael’s. To put it simply, this is because, soul mates aren't supposed to live without the other. So now that Gavin is the only one in the connection, his soul thinks that the other half has passed on and is slowly taking Gavin's life, so he will not have to live without his mate. However, the reason why Gavin is living so long, is the same reason why Griffon survived so long without Geoff's soul. The will, the fire, the passion burning in their hearts. 

Usually, when a soulmate loses their other half, a deep depression or sadness overtakes them, allowing the severed connection to take their life almost immediately. But, when the will stays strong, when the person has the desire to keep living, usually, the person can survive longer without their mate. 

In Gavin's case, he is waiting until Michael is ready to except his soul. He has faith that it will be done soon, so he isn't too worried. Still, he has a certain level of sadness from the feeling of emptiness that it's becoming more difficult to keep that strong will. Gavin wasn’t usually one to handle negative emotions well, which he felt guilty about now, because he wants to stay strong for Michael. 

He maintains the will and vibrancy, by staying by Michael. Each touch, each smile that Michael gives him is another spark in the fire of his heart and it makes it better. The same goes for spending time with Geoff and Griffon. It gives his life some colour as well. Even if Michael takes too long to create the connection, and...Gavin does pass on...having met Michael is the best thing that ever happened to him, and he wouldn't change it. 

 

Gavin is happy now especially, because he is spending his first time in the ocean with Michael. They've just jumped into the water and their tails and fins are forming. Gavin's body is experienced and the change happens quickly. Above him, he watches as Michael's legs tread water until they come together, and Michael sinks lower into the water like a stone. Gavin can tell that the silly redhead is still holding his breath, while the transformation continues. With a flick of his tail, Gavin propels himself forward to Michael. He runs his hands over the thick band at Michael's waist. Michael grimaces and moves Gavin’s hand away. It's still sensitive, good. Gavin doesn't want to, but he pinches it and Michael yelps. Even though Gavin feels bad, he can tell that Michael is no longer holding his breath, and he is pleased. Michael’s chest rises and falls as he now transitions to breathing in the salty sea. He doesn't even think Michael's realized he’s doing it, so he won't comment on it. 

_"Follow me?"_  Gavin asked. He was talking, though his lips didn't move. Michael was confused as to how he heard him speaking. Gavin held out his hand to Michael.  _"I want to show you where I live."_ He gave a warm smile to the older boy. Michael tried to respond, but his words left his mouth, leaving a stream of bubbles and gurgled noises in his wake. Gavin's eyes got big as he realized the issue.  _"I didn't explain the whole talking in the ocean thing, did I?"_  Gavin gave an apologetic frown. Michael shook his head. " _Well, it's nothing like it is in the movies. We don't just talk to each other with our mouths. Like you just demonstrated, talking with our mouths here leads to gurgling and is actually considered rude in some parts of the ocean.”_  Michael’s face went blank.  _“Instead, because we all belong to the ocean, the ocean connects us. We talk to each other through, not our minds, but through...our existence. It sounds super lame, I know. But, we talk to each other through our core, our being. It's hard to explain. It's not like hearing thoughts, you can only hear someone's thoughts if you are connected to them, in the way that I want to be connected to you."_  Gavin explained. Michael frowned and began swimming back up to the surface, once he was above the surface, he took a deep breath of oxygen into his lungs, the air suddenly felt dry to him, but still very refreshing. He stared off into space as he continued to wear a frown. Gavin’s head popped up above the water and he looked at Michael.

“What’s the matter?”

“I just keep remembering how strange all of this is. I keep feeling like eventually, I’ll wake up and this won’t be real. It doesn’t feel real.” Michael laid back to let himself float as he stared up at the sky. 

“It is real, Michael.” Gavin reclined on to his back and reaches out to hold Michael’s hand. 

“What if I wake up and you’re not here anymore?”

“I’ll always be here.”

“I’m scared.” 

“Don’t be.” Gavin rolls onto his stomach, letting himself sink down under the water, pulling Michael with him. _“Even if this all is a dream, which it’s not...but if it was, wouldn’t you want to witness everything the dream has to offer?”_ Gavin waited for Michael to respond, but he remains silent.  _“Just pretend that you’re talking to me, in your mind. Say something.”_

_“I really fucking hate you.”_ Michael commented, surprise by how loud his own inner voice was. “ _This is actually super easy.”_

_“See? Nothing to be afraid of.”_ Gavin nodded.  _“Can we go see Geoff and Griffon, now?”_

_“Ok.”_  Michael kept ahold of Gavin’s hand as they swam deeper and deeper into the water. 

 

**** 

Several feet underwater, Michael felt his body relax. Wide open ocean was on every side of him, he was surrounded by sweet nothingness. Gavin was watching as Michael discovered movement with his new tail. The older boy was practicing going forward back, side to side, over and under. Michael had always enjoyed swimming, but this wasn’t like swimming. It was like flying. 

Michael had no idea where he was going, but he took off. Swimming as fast as he could, weaving through any obstacles in front of him. He felt limitless, powerful, even when he felt himself becoming tired, he only pushed himself harder. He thought of Gavin, who had given him this power, this freedom. Even though, at first, Michael had felt that Gavin had taken away something from him, it was now that he felt Gavin had actually given him something. Something that he would not have found otherwise. 

Michael saw a flicker of bright blue pass him out of the corner of his eye, followed by high pitched laughter that could only belong to Gavin. Michael looked left and right quickly to try and see him. 

_“Gav?”_

_“Down here!”_ Came the response, Michael looked down. The ocean floor split in half, a lot of motion and noise came from within the ravine. Gavin was peering over the edge, looking down into it. 

_“What the hell are you looking at?”_ Michael asked, swimming down to where Gavin was. As he looked into the ravine, he saw a city. All of the buildings, roads, homes...were carved into the stone. Merfolk roamed the streets, talking, laughing. It looked like any other town Michael had seen on land. 

_“This is the city.”_ Gavin pointed. 

_“I see, that. Holy shit.”_  Michael’s eyes were huge.  _“I didn’t think that it’s be so-”_

_“Normal looking?”_

_“Shut up.”_ Michael poked his side.

_“Well, it is.”_ Gavin nodded.  _“Merpeople have observed humans long enough to know what civilizations are to be like. Rumors say that merfolk had civilizations first, but man took the idea and destroyed ours. So we had to rebuild. There’s ancient depictions of underwater cities with high quality ‘technology’ and modern buildings, even before humans had their first lightbulb. But, no one really talks about it.”_ Gavin sighs. _“This is pretty top notch though too, and maybe far off somewhere amongst the many seas, cities like that still exist, but here is what we have.”_

_“Don’t sound so disappointed, this is amazing, Gav.”_  Michael grinned. 

_“Yeah, I suppose.”_ Gavin smiled at Michael.  _“Thanks.”_

_“Do you live down there?”_  Michael asked. 

_“Oh, nope.”_ Gavin shook his head.  _“I live there.”_  Gavin pointed across the ravine, to a large cave-like structure. 

_“You live in a giant hole?_ ” Michael rose an eyebrow.

_“Shut up.”_  Gavin rolled his eyes.  _“Just come on.”_  

_“Hold my hand.”_  Michael extended his to Gavin’s. The blonde boy’s heart pulsed harder in his chest.

_“God, you’re cute.”_  Gavin took Michael’s hand and lead him towards the cave. As they approached the area, Michael saw homes, each of pretty substantial size. Each with their own yard, and Michael was blown away. 

_“You guys have your own little village.”_ Michael commented. As they entered the cave, one of the homes opened up, and girl exited from it. She grinned in their direction. She had a soft pink tail, her fins at the bottom where lighter pink, with magenta coloring at the tips of them. She wore purple shells over her chest, her bright red hair nearly reached to cover them. 

_“Gavin!”_ She swam excitedly to him, spinning him into a hug. They were a blur as they cyclone in embrace. Michael liked watching her hair appear fluid in the water. As they stopped spinning, she delivered a hard punch to Gavin’s arm.  _“Geoff told me that you ran off and got married.”_  She turned her attention to Michael.

_“No, I didn’t get married.”_ Gavin stuck out his tongue. Michael was still in awe of how talking worked here. He’d already found himself used to it, but...it was still so different from anything he’d ever known. Each voice wasn’t heard, but kind of felt...it was a strange but exciting sensation.  _“Michael?” Gavin pulled the boy closer. “This is Lindsay, my best friend...besides you, of course.”_ Gavin pushed Michael forward gently.

_“Hello.”_ Michael said shyly. 

_“Known him for 48 hours and already he’s your best friend.”_ She shook her head sadly. Michael couldn’t tell if she was joking or not. The sadness wasn’t in her eyes, but he could feel it.  _“So, did he-”_

_“Not yet.”_  Gavin shook his head. Michael knew they were talking about the whole soulmate thing. Lindsay nodded her head towards her house. Gavin rose an eyebrow and she nodded. Gavin turned to Michael. _“Do you mind if Lindsay and I catch up for a moment, boi?”_

_“No. Go ahead...but, uh, where should I go?”_ Michael rubbed his arm nervously. 

_“The house across from Lindsay’s is where I live, go ahead in. Geoff and Griffon know I’m here. They can sense me.”_  Gavin smiled at Michael. _“Up the hill is where Jack Pattillo and his wife Caiti live.”_

_“Oh, um, alright. See ya, Gavin.”_  Michael nodded, he didn’t know who Jack and Caiti were, but he agreed to go see Geoff and Griffon. _“Bye, Lindsay.”_

_“Yeah.”_ Lindsay waved at Michael, giving him a smile. Michael still couldn’t tell if she was being genuine towards him or not. But, if she was Gavin’s best friend, she must be nice. It seems that she might just be a little rough to him because she was concerned for Gavin. It’s nice that everyone is so protective over Gavin. As he ventured off to Geoff’s house, Lindsay dragged Gavin into hers.

 

_“So, how’ve you been?”_  Gavin didn’t know why he suddenly felt awkward around Lindsay, the girl he’s known his whole life. 

_“You’re so fucking stupid sometimes.”_ Lindsay shook her head, tears came from her eyes and floated away, mixing in with the rest of the oceanic habitat. 

_“What? Why?”_  Gavin’s heart sank. _“Why are you bloody crying? What did I do??”_

_“You’re just like Griffon, falling in love with a human, an_ **_ignorant_ ** _one at that.”_

_“It’s not his fault, I just haven’t told him...”_ Gavin shook his head. 

_“Why the hell did you even bring him here?”_ Lindsay glared angrily at Gavin.  _“You think I wanted to see him? The person who is fucking killing you?”_ Lindsay growled.

_“He’s not! It’s not his fault! Leave him alone!”_

_“It sure as hell isn’t yours! If he hadn’t of fallen into the ocean that day, you would’ve been going about your life, connecting with a mermaid or merman like you fucking should’ve! It’s so much easier! Why’d you even pick him?! At least Griffon had a reason for picking Geoff! She loved him!”_ Lindsay pointed her finger at Gavin. _“But no! You fucking saw him fall in the water and you’re like ‘OH HE’LL DO’, it’s fucking stupid!”_

_“You don’t understand, and I can’t damn believe it! You’re supposed to be my best friend, yeah? But here you are, literally pointing your finger in my face!”_ Gavin shook his head.  _“Un-bloody believable.”_

_“What the hell don’t I get?”_ Lindsay asked. _“Don’t tell me you actually feel something for him. That’s just the bond, moron.”_

_“Is not! I knew I liked Michael before I even claimed him!”_

_“How so? You saw him for a minute before you gave him the kiss of life.”_

_“I was mesmerized when I saw him. Even though he was sinking into a raging sea, he was beautiful. His fluid curls, his pale skin...he was beautiful and perfect, and I wanted to be close to him even then.”_

_“Whatever, that doesn’t change the fact that he’s killing you and you’re basically rewarding him for it.”_

_“What?”_

_“How sick are you right now?”_ Lindsay folded her arms.

_“I’m fine.”_

_“How. Fucking. Sick. Are. You?”_

_“I got out of bed before Michael even woke up because I needed to contact Geoff. I felt ill quickly after and I vomited twice, I nearly passed out. But by the time that I felt a little better, Geoff and Griffon had arrived, and Michael was awake. Being close to him physically makes me feel better.”_

_“So that’s why you fucked him?”_  Lindsay asked. Gavin tugged at his hair frustratedly. 

_“What are you even talking about??”_ Gavin released his hands from his hair hair.

_“See, this is what I mean! You're a child, Gavin."_ Lindsay sighed.  _“If touching him makes you feel better, kissing him would really give you better health! And...what I said before would feel even better...just. Never mind Gavin, I'll let you keep a pure mind."_  She sighed. _"What the hell are you waiting for?? At least think about kissing him, please?”_

_“But..I’m waiting for Michael! I want him to be ready to do those things with me.”_ Gavin shook his head. _“I don’t want him to do them because he has to. He feels the same way.”_

_“I can’t believe you.”_ Lindsay began to cry again.  _“You’re dying Gavin, I’m so scared. I’m not trying to be cruel, and I want to respect your feelings, but this is awful.”_ She swam closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

_“I know it’s scary, but I trust him.”_ Gavin hugged her tightly.  _“Besides, maybe I just threw up because I wasn’t ready for the human food.”_

_“That’s bullshit and you know it. You’ve been eating human food since you were a tadpole.”_  Lindsay teased, she let go of Gavin and wiped her face.  _“And, how could you trust someone who can’t even tell that you’re ill?”_

_“Can we stop talking poorly of Michael?”_ Gavin looked down.  _“I do love him, I feel it. It’s not because of the bond. I know that, because even though he’s not connected to me, he accepts me and he cares about me. He cares about me, just as much as I care about him...and that’s just because he’s a good person. Michael is amazing and you don’t even know it. Yet you try and tell me he’s not.”_ Gavin shook his head.

_“I said I’m sorry. I’m just scared.”_  Lindsay avoided Gavin’s eyes.

_“I’m not upset, don’t apologize to me. Apologize to Michael, how you treated him made him uncomfortable. I didn’t like that.”_ Gavin wrapped his arms around Lindsay again.  _“You twat.”_

_“I missed you, I’ll go apologize to your mate.”_

_“Yes please.”_

 

****

 

Apologies made and accepted, lunch prepared and eaten, the trio: Gavin, Lindsay and Michael, ventured off into the sea. Gavin and Lindsay showed off their favorite locations to Michael. And, surprisingly, Lindsay and Michael got along very well. They had the same attitude and playfulness. They both made crude jokes, and they both cared very much for Gavin. Lindsay now understood why Gavin enjoyed him so much, and by the way they looked at each other...Lindsay saw what they see in each other. Something that was gentle but fiery and was extraordinarily unconditional, even if those things hadn’t been put to the test yet. So, she swallowed her worries for now and enjoyed her time with the two of them. Though she was frequently checking in to ask how Gavin was feeling through the small bond Gavin had made with she, Geoff and Griffon called a ‘Friendship Tie’. 

Gavin’s ability was to form bonds with people. Many mermaids or mermen could do this, but like his parents, Gavin’s bonds were stronger. Strong enough to send memories, thoughts, across great distances. This came in handy for keeping up with Geoff and Griffon, even Lindsay while he was away. 

Lindsay’s ability however, was to bond with creatures big or small. This included creatures of the sea, and creatures of the land, especially cats. Though she said this was an ability, Gavin just thinks she’s just really animal friendly and the animals could sense that. Either way, he didn’t argue with her. Not all merpeople have abilities, which was disappointing to those who didn’t. Some abilities are more of a burden than a gift. Michael wondered if he had an ability, but he didn’t think too much into it. He didn’t want one. It just sounded like another thing he’d have to worry about. 

As the trio swan around the area, Michael kept hearing a high pitched squeak, which at first, he thought it was coming from Gavin. 

_“It’s not me!”_ Gavin repeated for the hundredth time. 

_“Maybe it’s Michael’s ability. To squeak and not know it’s him.”_ Lindsay teased. 

_“Nope, that’d be too fucking annoying. I’d ‘do myself in’ as Gavin says.”_ Michael laughs. 

_“Eh, whatever it is I guess doesn’t matter...because...!”_  Lindsay swam in circles.  _“The new Aqua-chic Shells come out today and I want them!”_

_“The what?”_ Michael’s brow furrowed. 

_“They’re designer shell-bras! The most popular ones in the entire sea, and I must have them!”_ Lindsay laid on her back on the soft sea floor.

_“Lame.”_ Gavin sighed, sitting next to her.  _“You’re so girly sometimes that I forget we used to play in the algae together.”_

_“What do you mean ‘used to’?”_ Lindsay smacked his tail.  _“We still do.”_

_“Eh,”_ Gavin shrugged.  _“Let’s take a breather, we’ve been swimming for a while. We can go into town later.”_

_“Ok.”_  Lindsay closed her eyes.  _“Nap time.”_

_“Nap time.”_ Gavin repeated, laying on his side. He looked up at Michael. _“Come here, boi.”_

_“I’m not a dog.”_ Michael let himself sink to the ocean floor. Gavin wrapped his arm around Michael’s waist and closed his eyes, placing a kiss to Michael’s chest. Michael chuckled.

_“Did that tickle?”_  Gavin opened his eyes, kissing again gently at Michael’s neck. Michael ran his fingers through Gavin’s hair. 

_“No, I’m just thinking...”_

_“About what?”_

_“I’m laying at the bottom of the ocean.”_ Michael said, Gavin laughed too.  _“No seriously, I’m laying on the bottom of the_ ** _fucking ocean_** _.”_

_“It’s not the bottom, really.”_  Gavin shrugged.

_“I don’t care.”_  Michael rolled onto his side to face Gavin.  _“It’s bottom enough for me.”_

_“Sure.”_ Gavin laid on his side, looking into Michael’s eyes. This moment made him feel better too, every moment with Michael was healing. Then, Gavin thought about what Michael said.  _“Hey,”_

“ _Hm?”_  Michael smiled.

_“I know that today is our date day, and I’m sorry that we’re not spending a lot of time alone, but...it’s really nice and-”_

_“You want to kiss me?”_  Michael looked Gavin in the eyes.

_“Please.”_

_“I don’t mind.”_  Michael blushed.

_“But do you want to?”_  Gavin gave Michael a serious expression.  _“If you don’t want to, please don’t.”_

_“Gav...”_ Michael pulled him closer so that they were chest to chest.  _“I want to.”_ He murmured, running his hand across Gavin’s soft face. 

_“Me too...”_  Was the last thing he whispered before slowly bringing his lips to Michael’s, softly. His eyes fluttered shut and in the quiet ocean, all he could hear was Michael’s heartbeat and his own. Michael’s kisses were gentle, and Gavin melted into him with each one. Michael fins wiggled happily, nearly propelling he and Gavin forward. They giggled against each other’s mouths and pulled away.  _“Thank you, Michael.”_

_“Don’t thank me for that, it’s weird.”_  Michael yawned.  _“I’m ready for that nap now.”_

_“Same.”_  Gavin nodded.  _“Night, lad.”_

_“Night.”_ Michael closed his eyes, but he found it hard to fall asleep with Gavin on his mind, but listening to the currents around him, and the soft snore of his new friend, and Gavin, he drifted off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this was sad! <3  
> But it wasn't all sad, right?  
> I love you :)


	5. Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If the ultimate closeness to Gavin, was through his soul. He wanted it, he needed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello! 
> 
> Sorry that this is short? It's about the same length as the first chapter. Sooo, whatever.  
> But! I'm so mad, I wanted to get the birthday gift shopping thing out of the way with this part since today is actually Gavin Free's birthday, but this part said "no, I stop here" and I said "No, part, please!" but alas, I was denied. I'm going to be busy later, otherwise I'd just add in the birthday stuff anyway.  
> But, such is life.  
> So, instead of not posting anything, have one of my (favorite) scenes so far. My other favorite is Michael's transformation. Is it okay to have favorite parts of your own work? I talk too much. 
> 
> K, bye sweeties :)
> 
> And As Always,  
> Thanks for reading!  
> ~ThatMavin

As he woke up, he felt very uneasy. Not because it was his first time waking up underwater, surrounded by no walls, no security other than Gavin and Lindsay, who have apparently left him alone. He could hear them laughing, but he couldn’t see them. The light coming from the city ravine shone through the otherwise darkness. He didn’t remember it being dark when he fell asleep. Was it night now? Did the sun stop shining into the ocean, or were they just really far down? Was it another storm?

Whatever the case, the darkness isn’t what made him uneasy, nor did the fact that he woke up alone…he was used to that. But, something just wasn’t right. Michael rose from the ocean floor and spun in a circle. He could hear Lindsay and Gavin laughing off in the distance, he could also hear the squeaking, that didn’t seem to stop. He followed the sound. Arriving in a smaller clearing, surrounded by underwater plant life.

There, he saw a dolphin pod, watching after its youngest member. The dolphin calf squeaked loudly as Lindsay held it to her chest. She spoke softly to it until it calmed down. Gavin turned his head. 

 _“Oh, Michael!”_ Gavin waved. 

 _“What the hell?”_ Michael pointed to the dolphins.  _“I’ve never seen this many up-close.”_

 _“Yeah, they were traveling and the baby got lost from its group, we reunited them.”_ Gavin looked happily over at the scene of dolphins, with Lindsay right in the middle. Maybe she did have special animal bonding abilities. Gavin turned back to Michael, studying his boy briefly.  _“What’s the matter?”_

_“First, off…why’d you leave me laying there alone?”_

_“Everything happened quickly, we tried to wake you.”_  Gavin looked nervous. Michael studied him just as much as Gavin was studying him. 

 _“Ok.”_  Michael’s eyes flickered to Lindsay who was suddenly right next to Gavin. 

 _“Isn’t he cute?”_ She asked, cradling the small grey mammal in her arms.  _“He’s just a little newborn.”_

 _“Very cute.”_  Michael nodded. 

 _“Yeah.”_ Gavin answered. Lindsay could feel the palpable tension. 

 _“Is everything ok?”_  Lindsay’s brow furrowed in concern. Michael looked from her to Gavin. The younger boy nodded. 

 _“We’re great.”_ Gavin wrapped his arm around Michael’s shoulders.  _“I think it’s just time to get this one back to the surface. His brain is getting a bit waterlogged.”_ Gavin ran his fingers through Michael’s red curls. Lindsay’s bright eyes lit up.

 _“The surface??”_  She asked excitedly.  _“Can I go w-”_  Lindsay stopped when she saw Michael’s distant expression. _“Actually, I think I’ll go into town now. Like I said, the cute shells are calling my name.”_

 _“Yeah.”_ Gavin gave her a silent thank you, Michael cut Lindsay his eyes as Gavin began pulling him up, towards the surface. _“Dolphins like merfolk, they’re very trusting towards us. Especially towards Lindsay, but they didn’t even flinch when you approached.”_

 _“Uh-huh.”_ Michael responded. 

“ _You never told me what was wrong.”_ Gavin reminds Michael. 

 _“Nothing.”_ Michael could see light above them, it was silver and rippled amongst the current. The moon, so it was night time. 

_“I don’t buy that at all.”_

_“I don’t buy any of this shit you’re selling me, either.”_  Michael took his arm away from Gavin’s grasp. 

 _“What do you mean?”_ Gavin sighed. _“This was supposed to be a nice trip together, Michael.”_

_“It’s not about the trip, and I’m nearly 100% sure that you know that it’s not what I’m talking about.”_

_“Well, what are you on about then? You’re worrying me.”_ Gavin stopped swimming, staying level with Michael.

_“There is something…going on?”_

_“Huh?”_

_“There’s something going on here, that you’re not mentioning to me. Or…you’re lying to me. I can’t tell. But there are bits and pieces missing, I can feel it.”_ Michael folded his arms. Gavin rose his eyes to Michael’s, a sad expression within them. 

 _“No, Michael.”_ Gavin rose his hand to touch Michael’s face gently. 

_“Then what’s going on?”_

_“Nothing, you’re probably just feeling uneasy because the connection hasn’t been made.”_ Gavin moved forward, to kiss Michael. A small touch of the lips, but it makes Michael hold him tight, pressing his face into Gavin’s chest. 

_“You’re being honest?”_

_“There are a lot of things that you don’t know.”_  Gavin looked passed Michael into the open ocean. _“But there are some things you don’t need to know yet, not without the connection.”_

 _“I am ready, be with me, all the way. Just please make this feeling stop. I hate doubting you.”_ Michael murmured softly, holding Gavin tighter. 

 _“You’re just saying that because you’re scared.”_ Gavin chuckled sadly, pressing another kiss into Michael’s fluid hair. Michael relaxed in Gavin’s arms. 

 _“I don’t care if I don’t mean it. Just do it.”_ Michael rose his head.  _“You took my soul without me giving it to you.”_

_“You did give it to me.”_

_“No, it was just right for the taking.”_ Michael shrugged.  _“It was just free floating in the ocean and you grabbed it…or something like that. You know what I mean.”_

_“I couldn’t have just taken it. It doesn’t work like that. I can’t just picked up lost souls in the ocean.”_

_“Then how did we end up like this?”_  Michael searched Gavin’s eyes.

_“Not just the soul thing, but everything about the situation just called out to me. It was like, your soul was reaching to me. When I saw you fall in, it was like I’d seen you before, but never that vulnerable, never that scared. When your heart stopped beating, and you began fading away, I could feel it.”_

_“Feel what?”_

_“Feel_ ** _you_** _.”_  Gavin looked away from Michael.  _“You were all around me.”_

_“I don’t understand.”_

_“I didn’t either, but…when you looked at me, barely still there…I just knew.”_ Gavin smiled.  _“You were mine before I even…”_ Gavin’s voice trailed off. Michael wanted Gavin to finish, but he also wanted to tear his way through Gavin’s skin so there would be no separation between his being and Gavin’s. 

 _“I want to claim you.”_  Michael kissed Gavin’s lips eagerly.  _“How does it work? That’s how you claimed me right? With a kiss.”_

_“Michael…”_

_“How?”_ Michael’s lips trailed along Gavin’s jaw to his ear. 

 _“Mmm, — uh, Michael.”_  Gavin felt a feeling he wasn’t exactly familiar with, his eyes closed and felt too heavy to open, his tail flickered sporadically, trying to move it’s way closer to Michael’s. It was as if he no longer controlled it.

 _“Gavin, teach me how to be one with you.”_  Michael breathed into Gavin’s ear.  _“I want to claim you, I want to feel what you feel. You feel me within you right? You can feel my heartbeat, Gavin. Even my soul, right? I want to feel yours."_ Michael moved his lips from Gavin’s ear to his neck. 

Michael realized that the words he said sounded sexual, even if Gavin didn’t catch that. The funny thing is, the last thing Michael meant was for it to sound that way. Not at all. He just…he was ready. Finally ready, and every inch of him wanted every inch of Gavin. He wanted the part of Gavin that made him Gavin. It was like Gavin was his other half. The half of him that didn’t curse as often, the half of him that was patient, and honest. The part of him that didn’t hide his loneliness or pain. The half of him that knew how to talk to people and how to listen in return.  

And, right now, that half of him felt so far away, even though it was currently in his arms. If the ultimate closeness to Gavin, was through his soul. He wanted it, he needed it. 

 _“Michael…”_ Gavin repeated the boy’s name.

 _“Gavin, please?”_ Michael’s fingers clawed at Gavin’s skin at his back, nearly breaking through the olive flesh. The salt water burned at the scratches and Gavin hissed, opening his eyes to look at Michael. He wondered if his face was flushed the way Michael’s was. 

 _“If you’re really ready, which I…I’m not sure about anymore, then ok. You sound ready, but I can’t tell.”_ Gavin shrugged.  _“If you are…then I’ll let you claim me.”_ Gavin spoke the words slowly, trying to keep his head from spinning. Michael was driving him insane in a way he’s never experienced. The feelings were all new to him and he was a bit nervous about them. 

 _“Now?”_ Michael wrapped his arms around Gavin’s neck. 

_“No, one week.”_

_“What the hell?? A week?”_  Michael spat.

_“Not seven days from now. But, seven days total.” Gavin explained. “This is all happening fast, and that’s fine. I just want you to be sure. But, I’m worried about you.”_

_“Me?”_  Michael laughed. _“I’m worried about_ ** _you_** _. I just still feel like there’s something you’re not-”_

_“Fine! I’ll be honest.”_

_“Good.”_ Michael kissed Gavin quickly. 

 _“There is something that I’m not telling you.”_ Gavin admitted. Michael had known, but felt a bit hurt that there would be secrets between the two of them. 

 _“Is it bad?”_  Michael looked into Gavin’s eyes. 

 _“No, because everything is going to be fine.”_  Gavin ran his hand over Michael’s hair. Michael didn’t break the eye contact. 

_“How do you know?”_

_“Because I trust you._ ” Gavin smiled.

_“I don’t trust me, if I’m the cause of whatever problem you’re having.”_

_“It’s not your fault, and I’m not having a problem.”_

_“Is it because you’re breaking some ‘mermaid being with human’ law?”_

_“Nah, those are pretty much nonexistent, especially when it comes to soulmate stuff.”_

_“Just, please tell me what’s wrong.”_  Michael laid his head on Gavin’s chest.

_“If it was extraordinarily important, don’t you think that I’d tell you?”_

_“No, I don’t actually. That’s what I’m concerned about. I feel like you wouldn’t tell me something, if it meant hurting me. I don’t care if it hurts, just tell me. I don’t think you’d tell me even if it were serious.”_

_“Are you joking? Michael, that hurt.”_

_“It hurts that you’re not telling me something.”_

_“Would it make you feel better if I told you how merfolk poop?”_ Gavin offered referring to the question Michael brought up on their first day together. The goofy question caught Michael off guard and he and Gavin shared a tension ridding laugh together.

 _“Yes.”_ Michael nodded. 

 _“Ok, but only if you promise me something.”_ Gavin took a finger under Michael’s chin, tilting his boyfriend’s face towards his own.

 _“Maybe.”_ Michael grinned. 

_“Promise me that you’ll believe that everything is fine?”_

_“But, I don’t believe it.”_  Michael’s smile faded and he shook his head. 

_“Then promise me you’ll try.”_

_“I’m scared.”_ Michael turned his away to hide the fact that he was near tears. 

 _“I love you.”_ Gavin turned Michael’s face back to kiss his lips. 

 _“I love you, too.”_  Michael murmured against his lips, kissing him harder.  _“I fucking hate you, also.”_ Michael held Gavin closer.  _“You’re fucking stupid, and I hate you.”_ Michael let his frustration out in streams of curses between kisses. All the while, Gavin laughed, letting Michael’s loving words and touches fill him with enough strength to last him a while without the incomplete connection breaking him down again. When Michael stopped cursing, and the kisses stopped as well, Michael took a deep breath and a bit of distance from Gavin. _“Do you want to go get your art stuff?”_

 _“Is it too late?”_  Gavin looked up at the surface from beneath it, it looked dark out and Gavin wasn’t sure how much time had passed. 

_“I mean, I know who owns the place. If need be, we can storm their home and make them open it up for us.”_

_“That’s sounds extremely unnecessary and rude.”_ Gavin’s brow furrowed and he ran his hand over Michael’s red scales, appreciating again the bright crimson. 

 _“You know me well.”_ Michael pecked Gavin’s lips and propelled himself towards the surface, Gavin not far behind.

 _“Bloody hell.”_  He murmured, for the first time, struggling to catch up with his boyfriend in the water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *throws glitter in the air* HAPPY BIRTHDAY GAVIN, OH MY GOD!


	6. Golden Wisps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You’re up to something." Gavin eyed Michael.
> 
> "Nope, dunno what you’re talking about."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello!
> 
> Ok quickly, two things!
> 
> First, I'd like to thank: MofetteMofo, Tamos, EnsignCelery, darlingdany, AidenFlame, BloodstainedBlonde, HonestlyAwesome, Yus, mrah, undead 250, buhkybarnes, Cassie Pruitt. You've all been great, just saying 
> 
> Second, this chapter is kind of a 'move along' chapter, or 'filler' if you will. That's not to say that it's less important in anyway or lacking content. But, this chapter is kind of the set up for the next chapter, where things may or may not being going down. I shan't say which things are going down or why, you'll have to see. 
> 
> But sorry if this chapter is just kind of Michael and Gavin being cute, and nothing really happening. There is a reason for that. 'Calm before the storm' some might say. 
> 
> ANYWAY, I love you guys and you're all great. 
> 
> And As Always,  
> Thanks for reading!  
> ~ThatMavin

"This is all so great, Michael." Gavin beamed happily, looking at the two large bags in his arms. "You really didn’t have to…"

"I wanted to. It was awesome that Gus and Burnie let us come in this late and grab some things." Michael responded, holding the heaviest thing, the wooden box containing the pieces that they needed to put the easel together. 

"You should’ve let me carry the heavy box though, it’s the least I could do." Gavin frowned. 

"The least you could do, is paint for me when we get home." Michael smiled, stopping to rest his tired arms. Gavin turned to him, still walking backwards. 

"You alright?" Gavin stopped too, Michael looked up at him. 

"Never better, just out of shape." Michael picked the box back up and walked along side Gavin. The younger boy sighed happily.

"I don’t even know what I’m going to paint." 

"You’ll think of something, I’m sure." 

"You’re right." Gavin smiled.

"Has it been a while since you’ve painted?"

 "Oh, yeah. It’s been a few years." Gavin picked his head up to see how much farther they had to walk, he was relieved to see that the house was not far away at all. "I think I might want to paint-"

"Oh, shit…"

"What?"

"I almost forgot." Michael dug into his pocket. "Here." He held out an envelope to Gavin.

"What’s this?" 

"Open it when we get home." Michael continued walking. "But not until I say so." 

"Hmm…" Gavin nodded, but remained suspicious. 

As they arrived home, Michael dropped the heavy box onto the kitchen floor. Gavin put his bags on the counter, careful not to put them too closely to Mr. and Mrs. Jones’ research material. 

"Can I open the envelope now, Michael?" Gavin gives puppy eyes. 

"Nope, but get to work." Michael’s voice echoed from under the sink. 

"What are you doing?"

"Here you go." Michael gave Gavin a tool belt. 

"Put your easel together." 

"Huh?" Gavin gasped. "You know that I don’t know how to do this…"

"Well, if you don’t want to do that, then you cook and I’ll do that." Michael smirked. 

"You just don’t feel like cooking do you?" Gavin folded his arms. 

"I just want to keep you occupied for a while." 

"Why?"

"Because…" Michael shrugged. 

"You’re up to something." Gavin eyed Michael.

"Nope, dunno what you’re talking about." 

"Isn’t it too late to cook anyway?" 

"We haven’t eaten since lunch with Lindsay, don’t tell me that you’re not starving."

"I mean-"

"Exactly," Michael chuckled. "It’s not hard."

"What do I cook?"

"Grilled cheese." Michael goes into the fridge and grabs butter and cheese, then bread from the pantry. 

"How do I-"

"Put butter on the bread, put cheese between the slices, cook on both sides until the cheese is melty. Don’t burn down the house."

"Michael, this is nerve wracking. Why can’t you tell me what’s going on?" Gavin grumbled. "Also, I suck at cooking."

"Have you tried?" 

"No, but-"

"We’re both hungry. Figure it out or we starve."

"How many do I make?" Gavin’s brow furrowed as he watched Michael head to his bedroom.

"As many as you think we’ll eat." Michael closed the door behind him, leaving Gavin alone in the kitchen. He glanced at his easel. That could be put together later, but his stomach wanted food now, so he went that route.

Picking up the bread, he took a deep breath. “It can’t be that hard, right, Michael?” Gavin asked, though Michael wasn’t there. He unwrapped the loaf, pulling out two slices. He stared at them. “How the bloody hell do I do this? Do I just…rub the butter on?” Gavin picked up the tub of margarine, without hesitating, dipped his hand into it, grabbing a wad of the oily substance. “Yuck, it’s so greasy…” He mumbled, rubbing the bread down with the margarine. “It’s like a couples’ massage.” He laughed, imagining the bread being a couple on a spa date. “Ok, Mr. and Mrs. Loaf, now that you’ve had your all inclusive margarine rub, you will now be receiving your cheese mask and then have a relaxing toast on your skillet for two.” He turned the fire on and set the skillet over it, giggling as he did so. After the cheese was perfectly situated between the two slices, Gavin placed the ‘happy couple’ on the skillet. He received a ‘sizzle of approval’ from the two of them as they hit the hot pan. He bowed gracefully to them. “You’re welcome, the pleasure is mine.” As he turned to grab two more slices to make the second sandwich, he saw Michael standing there, observing his goofy behavior. 

"You adorable fool." Michael shook his head, laughing as he pulled Gavin in for a kiss. "Keep up the good work." 

"T-thank you, Michael." Gavin blushed, stealing an additional kiss before Michael turned to head through a door he hadn’t been through before. "Where are you going?"

"Oh, I’m just going to put this…away." Michael motioned to the suitcase in his hand. 

"What’s that? What’s in it?" Gavin wiped his buttery hands on a paper towel. "Where does that door go?"

"Stop being nosy and don’t forget to flip your sandwich." Michael closed the door behind him. Gavin was tempted to follow, but to respect Michael’s wishes, he didn’t. 

As Michael closed the door behind him, he wore a small smile. The door lead out to the attached garage. The car that Michael’s parents gifted to him last year, sat patiently. The car was rarely used and Michael wondered how the car would run, since it’s been a while. However, he threw the luggage into the trunk and hoped for the best. Once he’d closed the trunk, he picked up his walkie-talkie and connected to his parents.

"Ok, guys." Michael spoke.

"Everything set? Do you think he knows?" His father responded.

"Nope." Michael grinned. "He doesn’t even knows how to make a sandwich, I highly doubt he could guess that I was taking him on a short trip."

"This was a great idea, honey." His mother beamed. "It’s so romantic! Your father doesn’t do things like that anymore."

"Hey! I do!" His father retorted.

"Not now guys, I need some advice." Michael blushed.

"Sorry, sweetie. What’s up?" His mother’s tone was gentle and listening. 

"How do I show Gavin that I care, like  _really_  care?” 

"Everything you’re doing sounds good to me. It’s when you start trying way too hard that shit goes bad." His father sounded proud as he spoke.

"Oh, ok." Michael wasn’t sure if he was doing a good job. What if Gavin didn’t even like the trip.

"He’ll love it." His mother spoke as if she’d read his thoughts. 

"Thanks guys. I uh, love you…" Michael choked up the words. 

"We love you too, see you soon. Bring your cellphone. That location is out of walkie range." His father responded.

"Bring condoms, also." His mother reminded.

"Mom, we’re not going to _do it_."

"Of course you are." His mom giggled. "We’ll see you both when you get back, bye!" 

"Bye." Michael put the device in his pocket and left the garage, following the smell of good food. He saw Gavin again, talking to the bread. Gosh, he’s so silly. Michael smiled at Gavin, suddenly imagining spending forever with him like this. Gavin glanced over his shoulder, catching a glimpse of Michael before flipping the current ‘couple’ getting their spa treatment. 

"Michael, come get this one while it’s hot, ok?" Gavin called to him. 

"Ok, Gavvy." Michael entered the kitchen, humming happily as he wrapped his arms around Gavin from behind. The younger boy giggled.

"Michael…" He tried to wiggle free, but Michael held him tighter. "What are you doing, you donut?"

"Nothing, just hugging my boyfriend." Michael pressed a kiss to the base of Gavin’s neck. He felt Gavin’s body tremble in his arms.

"Lemme go, I need to get this off before it burns." Gavin was released from Michael’s hold. He put the sandwich on the plate and handed it to Michael. "Eat up."

"Thanks." Michael sat at the counter, on the stool. Gavin watched as Michael took a bite. 

"Good?"

"Yes, thanks." Michael spoke with his mouth full of melty cheese. It was better than the grilled cheese that he would made himself. Maybe because it was full of goofy love. When Gavin had finished making his own, Michael had already finished his. While Gavin dug into his sandwich, Michael cleaned up the kitchen. Gavin finished his food and helped with the last things. And finally, with Michael’s blessing, Gavin was allowed to open the envelope. Michael watched as Gavin’s eyes eagerly darted from left to right as he read. Michael smiled in anticipation. His smile faded as Gavin looked up him with tears in his eyes. 

"You did this?" Gavin’s words quivered as he tried to swallow down the tears. 

"I, you…you had said that you wanted to try to do more human things…" Michael felt guilt pool in his stomach. "So, since you wanted to be by my side always, I thought maybe you’d like to go to school with me. I got Geoff and Griffon to sign on as your guardians, but I explained to the school that you were a foreign exchange student so they won’t be able to show up to any parent teacher conferences, my parents agreed to show up when/if nesassary. Ya know, if Geoff and Griffon couldn’t." Michael explained. "I think they placed you in a year lower than mine, but we’d still have some classes together I think. If you don’t-"

"Michael." Gavin put the school acceptance letter on the counter. 

"I’m sorry, Gavin. I didn’t know it would upset you. We can try other human things, like…playing sports? Do you like sports. I dunno, I’m more of a video game guy myself but-"

"Michael." Gavin rose to his feet, wiping tears from his eyes. "Thank you." He wrapped his arms around Michael. 

"You’re not mad?"

"No, it’s just…,haha." Gavin wiped more tears away, though they kept falling. "My parents used to talk about the key to peace between mermaids and humans was to sneak up on them." Gavin chuckled. "Like, just show them that we’re so  _normal_ , you know? That there’s nothing for them to be afraid of. We were living side by side with them for so long and they didn’t know it.”

"That’s actually really beautiful, and super smart." Michael commented, kissing Gavin’s forehead, using his own thumb to wipe away Gavin’s tears. 

"I’m so lame for crying about this, but," Gavin took a deep breath. "My parents used to take me to the children’s school when I was younger, I’d watch them play and learn and wish I could join them. But, they were too afraid that I’d get wet somehow and…you know." Gavin sighed. "But they’d always say ‘maybe when you’re older’."

"And now you’re older." Michael grinned. Gavin nodded, beginning to cry harder. 

"Now I’m older, and they’re not here to see it." Gavin thrust his arms around Michael’s shoulders again, hiding his face in his boyfriend’s neck. "I miss them so much, Michael."

"I can’t imagine how you feel." Michael murmured softly, rubbing Gavin’s back. 

"I’m so bloody emotional, always buggering up everything."

"You didn’t, uh, ‘bugger up’ anything." Michael laughed at Gavin’s seemingly made up words. 

"You’re so strong Michael, it’s amazing. I wish I was like you." Gavin picked up his face from Michael’s neck.

"But that’s why we’re perfect, because we’re different." Michael wiped away some fresh tears from Gavin’s flushed cheeks. "Besides, I’m not stronger than you, I’m just…better at hiding how I feel. Which isn’t a good thing." Michael let Gavin go, to grab him a tissue. "Still, I’ve gotten better at showing how I feel since you’ve gotten here. And, I actually feel better."

"Really?" Gavin smiles a bit proudly. 

"Yeah." Michael nods. "I’m a lot calmer, and a lot happier. I feel kind of bad though."

"Why?" Gavin accepts the tissue. "You’ve done nothing wrong."

"I just, I dunno. You’re so excited to go to school, but it doesn’t start for like three months."

"That gives me more time to be with my Michael." Gavin kisses his boyfriend’s dimpled cheek. 

"Lame excuse, I’m always with you." Michael turns his head and catches Gavin in  a kiss against his soft lips. Gavin pulls back smiling. 

"So?" Gavin laughs. "I like being with you, and maybe school will keep us apart for longer intervals."

"A few hours."

"It’s a lifetime."

"You’re silly."

"I’m so in love with you." Gavin holds Michael tight. 

"I’m in love with you too, and it’s terrifying."

"Why?"

"I don’t know where I begin and where I end anymore, I feel like I used to always stand alone, but now you’re here."

"Why is that bad?"

"It’s not, I’m just…I dunno."

"Are you ok?"

"I’m fine." Michael presses a kiss to Gavin’s lips again. "I can’t stop kissing you."

"Don’t." Gavin giggles, jumping up onto Michael’s waist, wrapping his legs around him. Michael holds Gavin up, the two kiss hungrily, playfully. Biting, laughing, then moments of silence where the only sounds are those of kisses being exchanged. Gavin pulls back to look into Michael’s eyes, touching their foreheads together. His eyes flicker to the door Michael had gone through moments before. "Michael?" 

"Hm?" Michael moved his lips to collar bone as he pressed Gavin’s back to the wall. The blonde boy’s body squirmed reflexively against Michael’s and his oxygen caught in his throat.  

"Where’s that door go?" He sputtered.

"Oh yeah." Michael let Gavin stand on his own feet. "The garage."

"Why’d you go in there?" Gavin looked at Michael, his lips where plump and bruised from kissing. 

"Well," Michael smirked. "Trip."

"Trip?" Gavin repeated. 

"There’s a special place I want to take you for your birthday."

"I thought the art supplies and the school things were for my birthday?"

"Let’s just say that I’m spoiling you." Michael laughed, Gavin joined him. 

“Did I mention that my birthday was last month?” Gavin rolled his eyes playfully. “And I should say so! You’re definitely spoling me. Even everyone back home didn’t do this much.”

"It’s not a competition." Michael shrugged, watching Gavin shift his weight from foot to foot. "You ok?"

"You make my body feel weird when you kiss me like that…" Gavin crossed his legs at the ankles, leaning his weight against the wall.

"Sorry." Michael snickered at Gavin’s ignorance to his own body. "That’s because-"

"I don’t want to talk about it." Gavin blushed and looked down.

"Fine." Michael nodded.

"When do we leave for the trip, my boy?"

"In the morning."

"Where are we going?" Gavin left the kitchen, Michael hot on his heels as he entered the living room, dropping himself onto the couch. Michael sat next to him. 

"There’s this location my parents use to do a lot of their research. It’s a large pond, with a cabin to it’s side. It’s privately owned by the company they work for, so we won’t be caught if we swam there, and we’d get to hang out in a nice cabin. Maybe even explore the woods and stuff."

"Michael…you shouldn’t go through all of this trouble for me."

"It’s not trouble." Michael kissed Gavin’s cheek. 

"Do you think it’ll always be like this?"

"Like what?"

"Well, happy." Gavin shrugged. "Do you think one day you’ll get tired of me and decide that you don’t like me as a soulmate anymore?"

"Not possible." Michael answered quickly.

"How could you be so sure? We’re not even officially bonded yet."

"I don’t know. It’s just how I feel." Michael smiled. "You’ll always be Gavin, and Gavin is the only person I want in my life forever."

"Michael…"

"Let me be one with you." Michael ran his hand over Gavin’s face.

"You are." Gavin murmured, closing his eyes.

"I want to claim you, so badly. I want you to be only mine." 

"Soon." Gavin yawned. 

"Don’t you fall asleep on me." Michael placed a kiss to Gavin’s jaw. 

"I’m not." Gavin laid on his side, resting his head in Michael’s lap. Michael ran his fingers through the golden wisps. "My Michael."

"Always." Michael smiled gently down at the perfect being in his lap. 

"Why didn’t I meet you sooner?"

"Fate works in mysterious ways." Michael spoke softly.

"Will you sing to me?"

"Not a chance."

"Do you know any songs?"

"Well, duh."

"Sing something." Gavin requested. 

"Nah." Michael chuckled.

"Fine, I’ll sing to you." Gavin yawned again. 

"Go ahead then, if you want." Michael raked his fingers gently against Gavin’s scalp. The sleepy boy emitted another yawn before beginning to sing softly. It was a song that Michael had never heard before, but a song he’d want to hear again should Gavin be willing to sing it another time, or several times. Though Gavin’s normal voice was often childish, or high pitched with excitement, his singing voice was very controlled and comforting. The song only had one verse, but Gavin kept singing it. Michael’s eyelids became heavy and he yawned as well. 

Gavin kept his eyes open, staring straight ahead, remembering each note of the short song that his parents used to sing to him. They’d sing it while they prepared food, while they cleaned, while they walked anywhere, while they danced in the kitchen, even after they argued. Gavin shed another single tear, but promised himself he wouldn’t cry again, not now. He wiped it away and thought more of his parents. The song was like their heartbeat, joining them together once again. As his eyes finally started to close with exhaustion, he focused on Michael’s fingers in his hair. Gavin hummed the song when he could no longer sing it and fell asleep with one arm wrapped around Michael’s waist. 

When Gavin stopped humming, Michael reclined onto his back, pulling Gavin on top of him. Gavin was warm like a blanket, and they would probably wake up stuck together, but he didn’t mind. Holding Gavin tightly, he closed his eyes and began thinking of the trip ahead. 

He also thought of the children Gavin and his parents used to watch play. Michael wondered if one of the kids was him. He’s come to the island every summer of his life, and sometimes he’d spend his days with the other children while his parents worked, sometimes he attended the school day as well if he was old enough. The chances are probably unlikely, but that would probably be kind of cool. 

Gavin exhaled deeply in his sleep and Michael placed a goodnight kiss to his forehead. “I know Gav, me too.”


	7. And, On the First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Gavin find out a lot about each other, and even scratch the surface of a horrible secret hidden away in an underwater lair. 
> 
> As Michael watches Gavin passionately work on his painting, Gavin works up the courage to act passionately with Michael in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello!
> 
> PLEASE READ THESE NOTES...GUYS...GUYS I'M SERIOUS!
> 
> So, you guys are my lovely little babies, ok? And I have done something, I'm not good or experienced at doing. I wrote a teeny tiny intimate moment between Michael and Gavin. 
> 
> There's NO GRAPHIC SEX, THEY DON'T EVEN HAVE SEX. But, if any kind of intimate moments make you uncomfortable, please don't read between the double astrid. They'll look Like this (**) and they symbolize the beginning and the end of the brief smoochie/touchy encounter. Like I said, it's not at all graphic or descriptive. If it makes you uncomfortable, just let me know. Say: "HEY YOU'RE HORRIBLE" and I'll make you cookies or something (aka apologize a million times). Do you have any nut allergies? I never put nuts in cookies, it's not my fave thing. ANYWAY! That's that. 
> 
> As usual, I'll pop in and fix any straggling typos and such that I see while going back through!
> 
> Also, sorry it took my so long to upload. I started a job, had writer's block, and not much time to do anything. But, have a 9,700+ chapter as an apology ok? 
> 
> And As Always,  
> Thanks for reading!  
> ~ThatMavin

Michael let Gavin sleep, so he could put the last few things in the car. When he removed himself from the couch, leaving Gavin alone, Gavin retracted into a ball murmuring his boyfriend’s name as he did so. Michael smiled at him, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead. 

The first thing Michael packed up were his toiletries. He threw his toothbrush and toothpaste into a plastic bag, then in another plastic bag he put in his shower items. He wondered if he could even take showers answer more, as soon as his legs got wet they’d turn to his tail and fins. Maybe, he’d just have to practice resisting the instinct for them to turn, the way adult merfolk did. He had less of an advantage though. Usually adult merfolk had practiced for years, Michael had less than a week of experience handling a tail. 

Michael rummaged through his room, grabbing a few things that he needed. As he was about to exit the room, he stopped, looking at the small table beside his bed. He hesitated, but set down the few items in his hands. He remembers what his mother said as he opens the small draw of the side table. Underneath his various random objects are a packet of condoms. He takes a deep breath as he grabs them and tosses a few into his bag and hurriedly leaves his room, closing the door behind him. 

"Michael?" Gavin yawned, startling the nervous redhead. 

"Oh, good morning." Michael responded. "You can keep sleeping. I’m still packing up a few things.”

"Can I help?" Gavin cuts a glance out the window. "Why is it still dark?"

"It’s early, Gav." Michael makes his way down the hall and into the garage, dropping off his last two bags. "Ok, I have my phone, the charger, my maps, clothes for Gav and I…" Michael counts on his fingers. "I have my…condoms, my toiletries, my money, ummm…" Michael looks into the trunk. "Grabbed Gav’s art supplies." He accounts for everything and decides that it’s all they need for their short trip. 

Because Gavin had said that within seven days of knowing each other, he’d allow Michael to claim his soul. On last day of their trip, the seventh day will be upon them…Michael wanted to be completely alone with Gavin when it happened. Michael couldn’t help but get giddy just thinking about it. He’s never felt this way before, and as nervous as that made him, he was excited to finally have it done so his forever with Gavin could finally start. 

Michael reentered the home, closing the door quietly as not to disturb Gavin. As he came into the living room, he saw the younger male still curled into a ball. Michael took a moment, to just look at Gavin. His body rising and falling as he breathed. “Cute.” Michael murmured as he moved forward and picked Gavin up in his arms. Gavin’s legs automatically wrapped around Michael’s waist, his arms around his neck. He rested his head on the older boy’s shoulders. Michael chuckled. “You’re such a child.”

"Michael." Gavin responded, breathing steadily until he was back asleep. Michael opened the door to the car and placed Gavin inside. Gavin opened his eyes as Michael pulled the seatbelt across his chest. "Thanks, my boy." Gavin sat up a bit, his sleepy puffy eyes looked at Michael. 

"No problem." Michael smiled. "We’re gonna get enough groceries to last us our trip and buy you a toothbrush, after that, we’re gonna go to Gus and Burnie’s shop to get the color pallet we forgot to pick up yesterday. Last, we’re going to the gas station to fill up the tank." Michael listed the agenda to Gavin as he got into his own side of the car. Gavin nodded, a feeling of nervousness washed over him as Michael put the key into the ignition. 

"Michael…" 

"Hm?"

"Why on Earth do humans still use petrol?"

"What?"

"Gasoline is explosive, who still thinks it’s a good idea to use it in automobiles?" Gavin sighed, it’d been a while since he’s been in a car. "Some kind of water based system or something else seems smarter and less pollutant."

"I’m so sorry that we’re primitive beings, Gavin. We’re trying to improve our ecosystem. But, changing 7 billion people is hard." Michael shook his head as he turned the key, the engine roared to life. 

"Oh good, we didn’t die!" Gavin clapped his hands together. "Carry on, Michael! Drive us off into the morning sun!"

"Loser." Michael pushed the button that opened the garage door as he backed out. "The sun is barely even up yet." Michael cast a glance into his neighbor’s yard. He saw his friend Ray leaving the house with a duffle bag on his back. Michael stopped the car and rolled down the window on Gavin’s side. "Morning, Ray!"

"Michael, it’s too early." Ray’s slender frame walked in a zombie-like state to the redhead’s car. Ray had thick dark hair that looked as if he kept it neat always, but really it just grew like that. His deep brown eyes hid behind glasses frames. 

Ray was the boy on the island that Michael spent most of his time with when his family would visit during the summer. Needless to say that Michael and Ray knew each other well. 

As Ray finally approached the car, he peeked his head in to get a closer look at Gavin. If it were anybody else, they would’ve thought that Ray was too close. But, personal space didn’t exist with Gavin. The blonde boy simply rose an amused eyebrow as the curious stranger looked him over. “Who’s this?”

"My boyfriend, Gavin." Michael grinned proudly. This time, it was Ray’s turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Really?" Ray extended a hand to Gavin. "I’m Ray, I live next door."

"Oh, you’re Michael’s friend?" Gavin shook his hand.

"You could say that." Ray laughed. "We’ve known each other for a while, but Michael wasn’t ever really friendly but we gamed together."

"I was too friendly, Ray, you’re my best friend on the island."

"I love you too, Mike." Ray shrugged his shoulders, teasing Michael. "Where the hell are you headed this early?"

"I could ask you the same." Michael pointed the the bag on Ray’s back.

"Oh, yeah." Ray smiled. "Swim Team training. Remember? You said you were going to join too, it’s not too late. You have until the first week of school to sign up. The ‘training’ is kind of like a camp just to get us ready."

"I…can’t." Michael sighed. If he did sign up, and swim with his tail, he’s win any race against a human. He was sure of it. But, given the circumstances, he knew he couldn’t do that. "I’m planning on doing a lot more work, and stuff. Also, I want to focus on my academics so I can go to a University far from here. I need to get the fuck off this island."

"Oh…I thought it would be fun to do something together…" Ray tried not to look disappointed. "I thought it would be fun to do something…besides sit on our asses all day playing video games, but I get it. You  _are_  an upperclassmen this year.”

"I think Gavin’s in your year." Michael nudged the blonde boy’s shoulder. 

"Cool, you’re going to our school now?"

"Yeah, I’m so excited! I’ve never gone t —" Gavin stopped himself. "I’ve never gone to a school in such a pretty location."

"I could tell you had kind of an accent. Where are you from?" Ray asked, leaning against Michael’s car. Gavin turned nervously to Michael. 

"Hey, Ray, aren’t you gonna be late for your training?" Michael interrupted he and Gavin’s conversation. 

"Oh, damn it." Ray began taking a few steps back from the car. "I’ll see you guys later?"

"Sure!" Gavin smiled, waving excitedly, Michael rolled up his window and proceeded to back the vehicle out of the driveway. "I like Ray, he seems nice."

"He’s great." Michael nodded. 

"Do you have other friends?" 

"Not really on the island, besides Gus and Burnie."

"So you have friend’s elsewhere?"

"Yeah, their names are Ryan and Barbara."

"Where are they?"

"Back where I used to live." Michael couldn’t help but think of the two of them fondly, a smile curved against his face. 

"I’d like to meet them." Gavin grinned too, enjoying seeing Michael smile. 

"You might, they’re trying to come visit sometime towards the end of summer." Michael’s eyes focused on the road as he drove through the nonexistent traffic. Basically, the entire island was still asleep. Gavin’s eyes lit up.

“They’re coming here??” 

“Yup, hopefully.” Michael pulled into the parking lot of the grocery store. “Ok, food to last us four days, and your toothbrush.” 

“So, you mean three nights and four days.” Gavin specifies. 

“Yes, dear.” Michael sighs.

“So that’s ten meals, including today’s breakfast and snacks?”

“Yes, Gavin. Unless you want to stop for breakfast somewhere around here. Oh, I know! When we stop and Gus and Burnie’s after we get our groceries, we can beg them to make us breakfast!” Michael got out of the car, teetering with excitement. 

“Why are you so thrilled about that?” Gavin laughed, getting out of the car as well. 

“I love when they cook, you don’t understand!”

“You’re right I don’t.” Gavin waits for Michael to come to his side of the car, when he does, he holds the older boy’s hand. 

“By the way,” 

“Hm?”

“We need to get you a cover story, people are probably going to be asking you where you’re from all the time.”

“Oh…”

“You sound…kind of British?”

“Do I?”

“A little? Kind of? You just sound weird, to me…”

“Oh, Michael.” Gavin frowned. 

“In a good way!” Michael blushed. “So if anyone asked, you’re an Englishman or just tell them to fuck off.”

“Um, ok Michael.” Gavin smiles, 

“Remember that, ok?”

“Ok.” Gavin nodded. 

“Good.”

_____________________________

 

The grocery store was one of Gavin’s favorite places, the rows and rows of endless edibles nearly made him go insane. The largest struggle Michael had was finding Gavin. He’d disappear and Michael would call his name forever, with no response. Then, Michael would panic a bit, only to find the moron staring at brightly colored cereal boxes or something like that. It was a while before they finally had enough groceries to last them their short trip. As they prepared to go down the final aisle to grab Gavin’s toothbrush, the blonde boy became distracted once again. 

At the live fish tank, he stopped and pressed his face against the glass. Michael stopped walking and turned to look at him. Gavin watched the fish swim for a moment, then turned to Michael smiling. 

"They’re pretty." Gavin commented.

"I guess." Michael shrugged. Gavin was about to say something else, when his eyes widened, looking at an item on a shelf nearby. 

"MICHAEL! LOOK! IT’S THE MOST AMAZING THING IN THE WORLD!" Gavin yelled, the few other people in the store turned to look at the yelling idiot. 

"Would you calm the hell down? What’s the matter with you?" Michael hissed. 

"Dried seaweed! It’s my favorite land snack!" Gavin grabbed an armful of packets off of the shelf and tossed them in with the rest of their selected groceries. 

"There’s no fucking way that I’m buying that much seaweed. It’s gross." Michael watched as Gavin plucked one of the packets and ripped it open. "We’re really supposed to buy the items first before we start eating them."

"Try." Gavin thrust the bag at Michael.

"I don’t want to." 

"Open your mouth." Gavin tore a small piece of the seaweed holding it close to Michael’s mouth. 

"It smells."

"Eat it."

"Fine." Michael took the seaweed into his mouth, the dried state of the ocean vegetation quickly changed against his tongue. But…something about it’s salty taste, and oceanic flavor made him want more. "Holy shit."

"I know!" Gavin said, stuffing some into his own mouth. 

"Gimme." Michael took the packet from his boyfriend, hungrily tearing through it to get more. "This is amazing."

"I tried to tell you! Seaweed is like our staple food in the ocean."

"I can see why, it’s tastes like…home oddly enough." Michael looked at the packet. "It makes me feel a sort of homesick."

"Don’t forget, Michael." Gavin smiled. "Your home on land isn’t the only home you have now. You also belong to the ocean." Gavin reminded Michael. Even though he hadn’t really been thinking about it, Gavin was right. A large part of him did belong to the ocean. He wasn’t just himself anymore, there was something inside him that was born to live in the ocean. Something that he wasn’t allowed to just ignore. Michael felt like he really needed to start accepting his role as a being of the ocean. He wanted to find out more about himself, but it was hard. He was still finding out who he was as a human. Finding out who he was as a merman was going to take work. The one thing he did know about himself, was that he couldn’t wait to get back into the water. 

_____________________________

"Gavin." Michael sighed, watching his boyfriend flit from one end of the toothbrushes to the other. 

"AHHHHH!" Gavin gave a yelp as he pushed the ‘try me’ button on an electric toothbrush, making the device roar to life. "This one growled at me! Who would put this in their mouth! It sounds like it wants to kill you!"

"Gavin." Michael repeated, but was ignored. 

"How do I choose which one to buy?"

"Maybe, if you-"

"Oh! This one lights up! How neat!"

"Gav-"

"But, oh, Michael! This one plays music!" Gavin pushed the button. "Who the bloody hell is ‘One Direction’?"

"Don’t buy that one, I’ll kill you." Michael pinched the bridge of his nose.

"It’s catchy." Gavin bobbed his head along.

"Fucking hell, pick one! How hard could this be?"

"Well, which one do you have?"

"One like this." Michael pointed to a standard toothbrush with soft bristles. Gavin stared at it then slumped his shoulders. 

"That looks soooo boring, Michael. How can you stand it?"

"Because!" Michael yelled. "I only use the fucking thing twice a day! For like a few minutes at a time! Brushing your teeth isn’t a goddamn party! It’s a daily task that you do to keep your fucking teeth from falling out of your stupid head!"

"Also to keep your breath fresh."

"AND TO KEEP YOUR BREATH FRESH!"

"WHY ARE YOU YELLING!?"

"BECAUSE YOU’RE RIDICULOUS!"

"But, Michael-"

"PICK ONE! IT DOESN’T MATTER WHICH ONE!"

"OKAY!"

As they stood in line to pay for their items, Michael had to hear at least ten more choruses of One Direction from Gavin and his new toothbrush. It was some song about ‘not knowing you’re hot which apparently makes you more hot’ or something. The damn song took less than a minute to get stuck in Michael’s head and he was furious inside, but at least they were finally getting out of the grocery store. 

Once they exited the building and headed into the parking lot, the heat smacked them in the face. It was barely even 11am and it was already too warm outside. Gavin began complaining automatically. Michael tuned him out, dreaming of the breakfast that Burnie and Gus would fix them. The ride there consisted mostly of Gavin playing with the radio dial, stopping on songs his liked, then changing again when he became bored of them. He also pointed out songs that he’d heard before. Gavin had an empty head, but at least it was a cute one.

_____________________________

When they finally arrived, Michael told Gavin to stay in the car while he talked Burnie and Gus into opening the shop an hour and a half early to let them in. Because their cars were in the driveway, he knew they were here. Michael knocked loudly. 

"Open up, guys!  I know you’re in there!" Michael hit his fist against the wooden door of the art supply store. He saw motion pass the curtains and he heard feet shuffling about. "Please?"

"It’s great that you’re learning how to use your manners, but we’re not opening up. Sorry! Besides, it’s before our hours." Came the response.

"Burnie, I want to spend more money." 

"Since when do you art?" The locks on the door clicked open and Burnie poked his head out. Burnie was a man with a gentle face that was usually covered in a neat beard, and brown curls that set neatly upon his head. 

"I don’t, you know that. But, he does." Michael motioned to Gavin, who shyly gave Burnie his gorgeous smile and a wave from the car. "Remember? I brought him in yesterday."

"Oh that’s right! Your boyfriend!" Burnie swung the door wide and giggled childishly. He motioned for Gavin to come in. The blonde sprung from the car and ran up to Burnie, excitedly giving him a hug. "He’s so cuuuute! Come in, Gavin." He nudged Gavin towards the door. "Michael, leave. Gavin enter." Burnie pulled Gavin inside and closed the door in Michael’s face, locking him out. Michael stood patiently at the door with his arms folded until he heard the locks click open again. Gus laughed at him. 

"Shut up, Gus." Michael rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t hep but smile. He knew that if it weren’t for Gavin, he’d be spewing ‘friendly’ curses at Burnie for locking him out, and at Gus for laughing at him. But Michael was way too high up on Cloud 9 to care from hearing Gavin talk rapidly about art. "You’ve gotta do something about Burnie, he’s out of control." Michael teased and walked passed Gus into the shop.

"You don’t think I’ve tried?" Gus looks over at Burnie, yawning and closing the door behind Michael. Gavin and Burnie are already engrossed in artistic conversation. They were discussing the differences between plastic and glass pallets. 

Michael’s heart feels warm as he looks at Gavin. The younger male’s eyes look over to Michael and he grins, but his lips keep moving as he talks to Burnie. As they lock eyes, Michael’s heart feels so good. 

“God damn it, Gavin. Let me claim you, you stupid asshole.” Michael says loud enough for only him to hear. He leans himself against a display case and sighs happily. 

"You know, you don’t have to pay for this. Since Michael bought more than enough last night. Besides, his family has been good to us for many  years." Burnie smiles at Gavin. A high pitch shriek is emitted from the young male who rapidly begins filling his lanky arms with objects from the shelves. "Hey, hey! I meant just the color pallet!" Burnie chases after Gavin. Gus and Michael laugh, watching the madness unfold. As Michael turns back to face Gus, he realizes the man had already been looking at him. 

"What?" Michael blushes.

"This guy is good for you. You seem so…peaceful. Like inside though, you know?"

"Inside, I’m exhausted." Michael tried to shake off the compliment that made him blush. "But, you know what would also be good for me?"

"What’s that?"

"If you and Burnie would make us breakfast?"

"Fuck off," Gus laughed folding his arms. "Are you serious?"

"Please?" Michael poked out his bottom lip. "We have a long journey ahead of us. We need nourishment to keep us alert on our travels." He pleaded, Gus stared at him for a few moments before calling out to Burnie.

"Do we have any food in the fridge?"

"A few random things, why?

"Michael wants us to make him and Gav breakfast!"

"Eh, whatever we have we can cook it up, I guess." Burnie came over to them, with Gavin not far behind, holding his pallet to his chest.

_____________________________

"So, what exactly is a pizza?" Gavin watched as Burnie placed the tortillas into the hot skillet. 

"Well this isn’t a traditional pizza, it’s just kind of  _like_  a pizza.” Burnie poured a mild hot sauce onto the tortillas. 

"But what is a pizza?"

"You’ve never had pizza? Where did you say you were from again?" 

"Um, I’m English…" Gavin’s response sounded more like a question than an answer. 

"They have pizza in England." Gus informed the younger male. 

"I might’ve had it, just…it’s been a while I guess." Gavin shrugged. 

"This is a breakfast kind of pizza, sort of? This tortilla is the crust, then we have hot sauce, because it’s all we have, and then we’re gonna put scrambled eggs, a bit of veggies and cheese on top and some sausage"

"So it’s basically, ‘have a bread-like bottom and throw stuff on top’ deal?" Gavin observed. 

"Exactly." Burnie nodded. 

"If the pizza were a house, the bread, tortilla or whatever would be the foundation." Gus explains. 

“Oh.” Gavin nods and pulls Michael into his lap. 

"No, pizza is more of a garden, the sauce would be your lovely soil, then your pretty sauce grass, in which you plant your cheesy flowers, and all of your veggies, and even raise your meats." Burnie counters Gus’s house statement. 

"That’s dumb." Gus shakes his head, pushes his glasses back up into place. "House."

"Garden." Burnie turns down the heat on the skillet. 

"House." Gus begins grating more cheese, Gavin’s head looks between the two men as they bicker. "Foundation, walls, interior."

"Grass, flower, fruits, veggies and meats!"

"That’s a farm, not a garden!" Gus laughs, Michael and Gavin join in. 

"No, it’s not." Burnie turns red.

"Is too, you don’t have meat in a garden." Gus does his ‘Burnie voice’. "Oh, well I’ll just plant my bacon." Again, the three of them laugh at Burnie.

"It sounds like a lovely garden." Gavin gives a reassuring smile, Michael presses his face into the crook of Gavin’s neck. 

"Thank you, Gavin." Burnie folds his arms at Gus. "Anyway, so usually this would be dough, but it’s tortilla. The sauce holds the cheese on and stuff on, then we can put whatever else on top. This one is yours, Gavin. So, here are the topping options, pick what you’d like then we’ll cook it."

"Oh, alright." Gavin nudged Michael to get up, but Michael shakes his head. "Come on, lad." Gavin chuckles and Michael shakes his head again. 

"I’ll help." Burnie picks up Michael from Gavin’s lap in one swift swing of his arms, placing Michael on his feet. "Get to fixing, ‘lad’." Burnie teases. 

"Michael?" Gavin turned to his boyfriend.

"Hm?" Michael gives his body a good stretch.

"I think I’ll like pizza." Gavin reported. Michael grinned. 

_____________________________

Some time later, it’s even brighter outside and the pizzas were finally done. Gavin didn’t even want to eat his, claiming it to be the most beautiful food he’d ever seen. Michael told him that if he didn’t eat it, he’d take back his art supplies. 

With a sigh, Gavin ate the pizza, moaning into each bite. Burnie and Gus were glad that the blonde was enjoying his meal. Michael enjoyed the pizza as well. But, as he took a long drink of his water, he was tempted to put salt into it. Gavin caught him eyeing the salt shaker and he giggled, kicking Michael’s leg under the table. 

After their meal, the four males sat in the lounge chatting a bit. When Gavin stopped speaking and began dozing off, Michael felt like it was time to go, though the men offered to let them hang out a bit while they opened the shop to the public. But, Michael declines. 

"Nah, we’re gonna get going on the road, before traffic hits." Michael nudged Gavin who had begun to snore. 

“What traffic? It’s a tiny island.” Burnie chuckled, but didn’t press further.

"Wake up." Michael poked Gavin’s ribs. 

"Clear off, Michael." Gavin shook his head.

“Do I have to carry you to the car again?” Michael rolled his eyes, though he wasn’t really annoyed. 

“Please?”

“You baby.” 

_____________________________

Their time with Burnie and Gus was short and sweet, and very delicious. With their final stop at the gas station over with, they headed onto the bridge. The long bridge connected the island to the other large landmass. Gavin, who’d woken up a bit by then, watched the world pass by rapidly through the window. The small island’s colonized structure gave way to areas that looked like man had never been present. 

At the fork in the road, Michael goes right. If he had stayed left, eventually he would’ve arrived at the only airport around. Michael had traveled up and down that road many times, after years of visiting the island. He wondered if Gavin had ever been on a plane before. 

"Are we there?" Gavin asked, turning away from the rapidly changing scenery outside the window to Michael.

"If we were, I’m sure the car would’ve stopped. I never understood why people ask that when they’re in the car." Michael responded turning the car down a dirt road. "We’ll be there in like five minutes."

"Good." Gavin nodded, looking out of his window again. When they finally arrived, Gavin excitedly got out of the car, stretching his long legs. "Wow, Michael!" Gavin pointed at the location. 

Everything was covered in green. Even a small amount of thin vines found their way to the cabin, crawling up the structure’s side. The cabin was one floor and looked much larger on the inside. It was made of wood, inside and out and was powered by solar panels. There was a bedroom, bathroom, kitchen and living room inside. The largest rooms in the home were the lab and the greenhouse. 

Michael got out of the car, pulling the large cooler of their groceries out of the trunk. Luckily the contraption had wheels and he could just drag it inside. As he began wheeling it up the stone path to the cabin, he looked over his shoulder at Gavin who was exploring the pond with his eyes. 

"Hey, grab the luggage would you?" The older boy asked. 

"Yes, sir!"

"Don’t do that…" Michael shook his head laughing. 

"What should we do first, my boy?" Gavin asked, pulling the suitcase and bags from the car and locking it up when he was done. 

"What do you want to do?"

  "Adventure!" 

"What kind?"

"Um, well…what’s at the bottom of the pond? Does it have a bottom?"

"I don’t know. Honestly, I’ve been here once." Michael took the key from his pocket and opened up the cabin. "Well this is-"

"It’s the future!" Gavin ran to the large glass wall that separated the rest of the house from the lab. He’d never seen such technology. He pressed his face to the glass as he peered in, wondering what exactly he was looking at.

"Luckily, we need a pass key to get in, which we don’t have. So, luckily you can’t destroy anything." Michael teased. "Look around the rest of the house while you’re at it. I’m gonna go drop the luggage in the bedroom."

"Ooh, I’ll come with you!"

"Sure." Michael shrugged, walking down the hall and opened up the door to the bedroom. It was small, and kind of rustic. Michael had never seen so much wood interior and furnishing in his life. But, the cabin liked to boast that all of the wood was recycled, so that was nice. 

As Michael pushed the suitcase into the closet, he untangled the toiletry bag from the handle. Oh right — the condoms. Michael glanced at Gavin who was now sprawled out on the bed. His eyes followed the blonde’s long lean figure, as Gavin laid on his back, his t-shirt raised up at the bottom, showing the peek of flesh right above his sagging waist band. The shorts that Gavin wore belonged to Michael, and they fit loosely, even with the drawstring pulled taught. 

"This is super comfortable, Michael."

"Is it?" Michael responded, absentmindedly. His brain was unfortunately elsewhere. It was times like these that Michael appreciated the lack of connection. Some thoughts innocent Gavin shouldn’t hear. 

"Yeah, come lay down."

"Fuuuuck." Michael whispered. 

"What’s wrong?" Gavin rolled onto his side. 

"Nothing." Michael quickly, without Gavin noticing, slipped the condoms into the nightstand drawer. He climbed into the bed with Gavin and smiled at him. "So what do you think so far?"

"It’s so nice!" Gavin chirped. "I’m really glad that I’m here with you."

"I’m glad I’m here with you, too." 

"I’m, uh sorry." Gavin took his eyes away from Michael.

"Why?"

"About the Ray, thing."

"What?"

"Well, because of me…you can’t swim with him for the team at your school."

"Gavin," Michael frowned. "Without you…I’d be dead. I think missing out on swimming at school is better than not being around at all."

"But-"

"Also, thanks to you, I’m not swimming on some team…I’m swimming in the ocean…deep in the ocean. I don’t even have to come up for air. You gave me the power to swim better, and farther than I ever would have imagined possible. I’m apart of a whole new world."

"I just…I feel bad."

"You gave me ocean wings." Michael laughs. "Stop feeling bad."

"I can’t. He looked  _so_  disappointed.”

"Ray’s a tough guy, he’ll get over it."

"Are you sure?"

"Duh." Michael nodded. "So, you want to go check out the pond?"

_____________________________

They stood in front of the body of water, it was very clear and Michael felt that he could see the bottom. Like always, they removed all of their clothing. Gavin was about to jump in when Michael stopped him. 

"What’s wrong?" Gavin was startled by Michael’s sudden apprehension. "Is there something dangerous in there? Piranha?"

"No," Michael shook his head. "It’s shallow, you can’t dive in."

"Shallow?" Gavin picked up a rock and tossed it in. Michael expected to see the soft earthy bottom of the pond become unsettled by the rock, but the rock appeared smaller and smaller as it went down. 

"It’s  _that_  deep?” Michael stooped down.

"Yup." Gavin nodded.

"How can you tell just by looking at it?"

"You have to really look at it." Gavin ran his hand over Michael’s pale skin. "You’re so pretty." Gavin ran his finger down the center of Michael’s back, following his spine. Michael shivered slightly.

"Stop that. I’m not pretty." Michael rose back up from the ground. "Hey,"

"Hm?"

"Show me how you resist the transformation."

"Uh, now?" Gavin rubbed the back of his neck. "It’s been a while."

"Well, just show me anyway? Please?"

"Fine. Splash my legs." Gavin pointed to the pond. Michael obliged, cupping water in his hands and dousing Gavin’s legs in it. A blueish tint began to flush over the younger boy’s legs. His forehead creased with concentration, and the skin began returning to the original olive tone. But, the olive only returned for a few moments before his legs tuned completely blue and he lost balance as his legs came together. Michael reached forward to help him, but Gavin fell backwards into the pond, and Michael fell in after him. Soon, Michael’s legs turned into his tail and fins as well. The two of them popped back up above the surface, laughing. 

"It was cool while it lasted."

"That was waaay bloody quicker than it used to be. I used to be able to stand if for at least five minutes. It would’ve been easier if I had begun to dry them." 

"That’s something we both need to practice before school starts." Michael took a mental note. “You know, in case of an emergency or something.”

"I mean…sure, but how often do you think there’d be a chance of our legs getting wet?"

"I don’t know." Michael shrugged. "I kind of feel like we should just wear long pants all of the time and plastic wrap our legs."

"Dumb." Gavin laughed, but when Michael wasn’t laughing, he stopped. "You can’t be serious…?"

"It sounds fool proof."

"No it sound fool _ish_.”

"Gavin, I just-"

"No, we can’t go around living in fear constantly and we can’t go around plastic wrapping our bodies."

"Then how do we stay safe?"

"If we want to stay safe, we have to stay smart." Gavin’s green eyes were serious in expression, but friendly in spirit. "We’ll think of something, I promise."

"Ok…" Michael looked deflated.

"Stop that." Gavin splashed him, Michael didn’t even flinch. Gavin frowned. "Why are you looking like that?"

"Eh," Michael shrugged.

"Eh?" Gavin repeated the sound. Michael nodded. "Are you scared?" Gavin tapped his tail against Michael’s under the water.

"Eh," Michael shrugged again. 

"That’s it, Mister." Gavin lunged forward, catching Michael by surprised, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him under the water’s surface. Bubbles rose form Michael’s mouth, along with muffled words. _“Sorry, I can’t hear you.”_  Gavin teased, continuing to pull Michael further down under the water. 

 _"Lemme go!"_  Michael laughed wiggled away from Gavin’s hold, the two of them swam around each other, turning and twisting. The blues and red of their tails were a blur as they sped passed one another. Gavin bumped into Michael’s body at a fast speed and knocked himself against something hard.

 _"Ow, bloody…"_ Gavin grumbled. He turned to see what he hit. It looked like, some sort of light fixture. 

 _"Are you alright?"_  Michael rubbed the back of Gavin’s head where he’d hit himself. _“What the hell is this?”_ Michael took a few paces back and came face to face with a large steel wall that the light fixture was sat upon.

_"Is this part of the cabin? Did we hit a basement?"_

_"The cabin doesn’t have a basement, and that wouldn’t explain why there were lights…all the way down here."_

_"Maybe it’s-"_

_"There’s a control panel."_ Michael swam over to the panel and pushed the button on it’s face, but the wall didn’t budge. The screen lit up with large illuminated words.  _"Surface authorization required."_  Michael read aloud. 

 _"Surface authorization?"_  Gavin rose an eyebrow. Michael turned to him slowly, studying his boyfriend.

 _"Gavin…"_ Michael frowned in suspicion. “ _Earlier,” He began. “You’d said, that you wanted to ‘see what was at the bottom of the pond’…”_

 _"Yeah, well now we know. Right?"_ Gavin laughed.  _"I wasn’t expecting_ ** _this_** _at all though. This is bloody weird.”_

_"Did you know something was down here?"_

_"Huh?"_  Gavin’s eyes grew large. _“Michael, I-“_

_"Don’t lie to me."_

_"Michael, please! I didn’t know!"_

_"Then why’d you want to come to the bottom?"_ Michael folded his arms. 

 _"It’s one of my favorite things to do at a new aquatic location. It’s one of the perks of being a merman."_ Gavin shrugged.  _"Also, it helps to know if we’re safe or not."_

_"Well, alright."_

_"Yeah." Gavin nodded. "You believe me, right?"_  Gavin frowned. 

 _"Of course I do…sorry for accusing you."_ Michael wrapped his arms around Gavin.  _"I don’t mean to do that. I’m so used to distrusting people, or being stabbed in the back. You must think I’m an asshole or-"_

 _"Nonsense."_  Gavin smiles at Michael. _“You have every right to feel how you feel. You trust me, and I trust you. That’s all that matters.”_  His eyes move to the steel wall, frowning at the mysterious underwater partition. _“Let’s just get from down here, it makes me nervous. Let’s explore the other parts of the pond, it’s pretty big.”_

 _"Sure."_  Michael looked over his shoulder at the large wall, then followed behind Gavin. 

_____________________________

Michael felt like time passed faster underwater. Every time that he rose from beneath the liquid surface, the sun was always on it’s way down, or gone completely. He and Gavin had done a large amount of exploring, even found the rock that Gavin had tossed down into the water. 

Even though the pond was a beautiful to look at, and offered enough space for he and Gavin to enjoy and play, there was something strange about it. It was oddly clear, and the were no signs of fish, or other water organisms besides a few plants on it’s surface. Michael thought back to the pond from his last visit…it wasn’t there. So, the pond was manmade. Recently manmade. Oh, and the other weird thing, was the giant steel wall that needed some kind of code, or something to unlock. Michael wondered what lay beyond the wall, something meant to be kept secret for sure. But, he tried not to let his thoughts get to him, so he could enjoy his time with-

"Michael!" Gavin called from inside the cabin. 

"One second!" Michael responded, jogging up the stone path to meet Gavin. "What’s up?"

"I want to paint now." Gavin announced. 

"Oh, alright. Do you need help setting up your easel?"

"Nope setting up my ‘easel’ was ‘easy’."

"Great." Michael sighed at the pun. 

"You could say I handled the task with ‘ease’."

"Please stop."

"What?" Gavin sputtered a laugh. "It could’ve been a d-ease-aster."

"Huh?"

"Disaster."

"Go away." Michael turned to walk down the hall into the bedroom.

"Where are you going?"

"To get my laptop, I want to see if the cabin has wifi."

"Why-fry?"

"Wifi."

"What’s that?"

"God, it’s like talking to a person from the 1930’s."

"Rude, I just want to know what ‘why-tie’ is."

"I hate you." Michael rolled his eyes. "It’s internet, but wireless. And it’s pronounced WHY-FY, ok?"

"Michael." Gavin frowned, opened up his paints and applied them onto the pallet in the order that he desired. "I know what internet is. I just never heard of it being called ‘wifi’." Gavin stared at his canvas mapping out the scene in his head first.

Michael brought his laptop into the living room, so he could watch Gavin paint while he did some things online. The first thing he did was look at the weather report, to see if there was anything he should worry about. Everything looked clear, though it might rain early in the morning tomorrow. But, no hazardous storms. The only real worry here was that the dirt roads might turn to mush and flood. Not that they were going anywhere really, so they were fine. 

Next, he signed into his messaging account to see if his friends were online. It’d been a while since he talked to them. And, he would love to tell them about how things are going, find out how they are doing in return. As he signed on, he received two chimes telling him that Ryan and Barbara were online. 

 

_____________________________ 

 **SnapeKillzHP** : YOU’RE ALIVE

 **ReadyMogar** : what the hell is with your new IM name?

 **SnapeKillzHP** : what do you mean?

 **Hole-in-Edgar**  Has Joined Chatroom “C0ckNBallz”

 **Hole-in-Edgar** : hey guys

 **ReadyMogar** : you changed your screen name too? but i liked our old ones :/ we had matching ones…

 **Hole-in-Edgar** : well, YEAH, but…we just wanted a bit of change is all. don’t be all pouty about it. you can change yours 2, you know

 **ReadyMogar** : i don’t fucking want to, that’s not the point…

 **SnapeKillzHP** : well, anyway! yay! you fucking finally got online, it’s been decently weeks since we’ve all chatted. 

 **ReadyMogar** : sorry guys…i’ve had a lot of…distractions lately

 **SnapeKillzHP** : ‘distractions’?

 **Hole-in-Edgar** : drugs?

 **ReadyMogar** : yeah actually, i’ve been addicted to this new drug

 **SnapeKillzHP** : ARE YOU SERIOUS!? ARE YOU STUPID?!

 **Hole-in-Edgar** : i knew it! what’s it called? i’m ready to google the fuck out of it!

 **ReadyMogar** : i’m addicted to this new drug called: Gavin

 **SnapeKillzHP** : …Gavin? that sounds like a lame drug. at leas if you’re an addict, it’s something lame. 

Michael looks across the room at Gavin painting, his green eyes focused hard on his art. His jaw line seemed even more defined as he chewed his lip in concentration. Gavin felt Michael’s gaze and he flickered his eyes to the older boy. Gavin gave a small smile, then happily returned to his art. Michael was right, Gavin looked beautiful as he indulged in his painting. 

 **SnapeKillzHP** : MICHAEL!? HELLO!!

 **ReadyMogar** : sorry, i was distracted again. but yeah, Gavin is soooo lame.

 **Hole-in-Edgar** : i googled it while you were gone. nothing came up.

 **ReadyMogar** : you guys are dumb, Gavin’s my boyfriend.

 **SnapeKillzHP** : awwww, omfg! that’s way better than a drug addiction!

 **ReadyMogar** : i’d like to say so lmfao

 **Hole-in-Edgar** : WAIT! so when i kiss you, it’s gross?

 **ReadyMogar** : that’s because you’re ryan

 **SnapeKillzHP** : RYAN?! MICHAEL?! WHAT!? you guys kissed??

 **Hole-in-Edgar** : *sighs*

 **SnapeKillzHP** : fine, fine. not important (super important, but i’ll drop it) 

 **SnapeKillzHP** : so, his name is Gavin?

 **ReadyMogar** : yeah :) he wants to meet you guys, we were talking about you two earlier

 **SnapeKillzHP** : aw, good. send us a picture of him

 **ReadyMogar** : i don’t have one…actually. 

 **Hole-in-Edgar** : take one, dummy

 **SnapeKillzHP** : fuck that, open video chat

 **ReadyMogar** : he’s concentrating on his art, i don’t want to interrupt him

 **SnapeKillzHP** : well, send us a picture SOON, the suspense is killing me

 **ReadyMogar** :  suspense?

 **Hole-in-Edgar** : barb we should bet on what he looks like

 **ReadyMogar** : tall, thin, kinda muscular though, blonde hair, green eyes, kinda big nose, goofy smile….olive skin

 **Hole-in-Edgar** : damn it

 **SnapeKillzHP** : were you gonna say the exact opposite? you lose already

 **Hole-in-Edgar** : I REFUSE TO ACCEPT DEFEAT UNTIL I HAVE VISUAL PROOF! MICHAEL COULD BE LYING!

 **ReadyMogar** : hey! >:/ fuck you, Ryan. i don’t lie

 **SnapeKillzHP** : yeah, Michael is like honest Abe. he doesn’t lie…mostly because lying takes too much energy/brain and he’s so lazy

 **ReadyMogar** : well that’s true

 **Hole-in-Edgar** : well that’s true

 **ReadyMogar** : jinks, you owe me a dollar

 **Hole-in-Edgar** : JINKS you owe me…a picture of your boyfriend. like…not a creepy one or anything, BUT take it when he’s not paying attention. i want to se him in the wild. 

 **SnapeKillsHP** : in the wild??

 **ReadyMogar** : damn it Rye Bread, remind me never to leave you alone with him while you’re here

 **Hole-in-Edgar** : cuz he’ll fall in love with me instead?

 **ReadyMogar** : impossible, but nooo. you might kill him or something xD he’s very fragile

 **Hole-in-Edgar** : fuck you….

 **Hole-in-Edgar** : well, no offense Michael, talking to you is great and all…but it’s crazy super later here and i wanna sleep.

 **SnapeKillzHP** : same <3 sorry hun, maybe if someone actually got online more…

 **ReadyMogar** : sorry guys, it’s busy here..

 **SnapeKillzHP** : yeah, yeah we get it. you’re in love. :)

 **Hole-in-Egar** : yup. 

 **ReadyMogar** : i fucking miss you guys

 **Hole-in-Edgar** : *initiates group hug*

 **ReadyMogar** : *dog piles on rye bread*

 **SnapeKillzHP** : *on top cuz i don’t wanna get squished* the three musketeers 

 **ReadyMogar** : the three sappy assholes 

 **Hole-in-Edgar** : when you said ‘sappy asshole’ i pictured butt goo

 **ReadyMogar** : fucking hell, RYAN!

 **SnapeKillzHP** : Michael’s gonna fill Gav’s butt w/goo

 **ReadyMogar** : bye

 **ReadyMogar**  Has Left The Chatroom “C0cknBallz”

 **Hole-in-Edgar** : you scared him away

 **SnapeKillzHP** : tehe <3

 **SnapeKillzHP**  Has Left The Chatroom “C0cknBallz”

 **Hole-in-Edgar** : I’m all alone :(

 **Hole-in-Edgar** Has Left The Chatroom “C0cknBallz”

_____________________________

 

Michael closed his laptop gently, and scooted closer to the edge of the couch. He got a peek of Gavin’s canvas. Not to say that he didn’t expect Gavin’s art to be good, but he kind of didn’t expect Gavin’s art to be  _great_. But, it was great. It was amazingly detailed and Michael couldn’t take his eyes away. Michael saw the ocean painted onto the canvas, with smooth patient strokes. Settled into the water was a large stone. Currently, Gavin was working painting the boardwalk at the top of the canvas. 

"I’m painting us, when we first met…well, when we first spoke." Gavin switched to a smaller brush to add in more details. Gavin stilled as he tried to listen to he and Michael’s connection. Because Michael didn’t say what he thought, Gavin wanted to get an idea of what Michael was feeling as he looked at the painting so far. Even though they’ve been spending time closely with each other, the connection still grew fainter. Michael’s heart beat was becoming a whisper, instead of a loudly spoken rhythm. Gavin could barely hear it sometimes. He wondered if that meant, even if he tried to maintain the connection’s stability by touch…would he still die after all? Maybe it wasn’t the right kind of touch. Should he try something else? 

Gavin thought back to what Lindsay had said…she said that if kissing felt good…then…something else would feel better? What could that ‘something’ be? Even if he and Michael’s connection was fading, his connection to his friends and family stayed strong always. The younger male thought about contacting Lindsay to ask her, but…Michael was his to figure out. So, he decided to give it a shot himself. 

Gavin put down the paintbrush and sat on the couch next to Michael. He wasn’t sure what to do, so he scooted closer to Michael until their legs touched. 

"You done painting?" Michael asked, Gavin was too anxious to respond. "Are you alright?" 

"Michael?"

"Yeah?"

"What’s more than kissing?" Gavin looked at his hands in his lap, making eye contact with Michael at this point would be embarrassing. 

"More than kissing…?"

"Yeah…uh, Lindsay said…that it would be better than kissing."

"You mean like sex?"

"Sex?" Gavin repeated. For the first time, the word crossed his lips. Even though he wasn’t sure what it meant completely, simply knowing that it held a heavy meaning made Gavin’s skin tingle. "What is it?"

"Well, when you want to be close with someone, it’s the closest you can get physically. Mostly, because it means a part of you is inside the other person."

"Huh?"

"Um, never mind. It’s hard to explain. Why hasn’t anyone talked to you about this yet? You’re a teenager! Sex is usually one of the main things grown ups try to make sure that teens understand. To prevent unplanned pregnancies and STDs or STIs."

"Too many big words." Gavin frowned. "So people do sex to be close?"

“ _Have_  sex.” Michael corrected. “But, yeah. Also, to have children if they want, but that only occurs between two people who mix their egg and sperm…this is too much to talk about.”

"We could have children?"

"No, because neither of us have eggs."

"Like, breakfast?"

"No. Like…little tiny eggs."

"I’m so confused, and this sounds painful and scary and gross." Gavin sighed. "I want to be close to you, I do. But why does it sound so complicated?"

"I’m just horrible at explaining." Michael blushed. 

"Explain better."

"Ok, how about we start slower?"

"Yes, please." Gavin grinned. 

"So, here’s the thing." Michael stood up and offered his hand to Gavin. "Let’s just forget what I said before. Let’s just be close, our bodies can figure out the rest as we go along."

"Where are we going?" Gavin took ahold of Michael’s hand and smiled as he was pulled onto his feet. Then, he was embraced in Michael’s hold. 

"We’re going to the bedroom." Michael murmured into Gavin’s chest.

"We can’t do it here?"

"We could do it anywhere, but it’ll be more comfortable there."

(**)

"Ok." Gavin smiled and released himself from Michael’s arms and lead the older boy down the hall. They didn’t make it to the bedroom before they were on each other with insistent kisses and touching hands. Gavin wasn’t sure what to do, so he mostly followed Michael’s lead. Outside the door of the bedroom, Gavin began kissing Michael. For the most part, Gavin was now experienced with kissing Michael. As their lips came together, Gavin new how to move his firmly against his boyfriend’s, he new how to hold onto Michael’s hips when he did so. Still, Gavin wasn’t ready for the warmth and the rush that came as Michael pressed his body close to Gavin’s, pinning him against the door. Michael finally found that he didn’t have to hold back anymore, and he wanted to experience all of Gavin. The blonde whimpered weakly as his body reacted to Michael’s touch. The energy that flowed between their partial connection was vibrant and Gavin felt nearly invincible. He reached behind himself to open the door, the sudden loss of support made he and Michael stumble into the room. Even thought they were alone, Michael closed the door behind them. As he reconnected his lips to Gavin’s, he reached under Gavin’s bottom to lift him up. Gavin’s legs encircled the other’s waist. The older boy carried him to the bed and laid him on his back. 

"Do we take off our clothes?" Gavin asked, chewing his lip shyly. 

"If you want to." Michael kissed down Gavin’s already bare chest in a gentle straight line. "We don’t have to do anything that you don’t want to." 

"I want to see all of you."

"I want to see you, too." Michael leaned forward, kissing Gavin’s lips again gently. His finger tips trailed up Gavin’s legs until they reached his waistband. Gavin looked up at Michael. As he was laid on his back, with Michael right in front of him, the two stare at each other for a moment.

"Come here." Gavin holds the back of Michael’s neck, pulling him on top. The redhead’s hands leave the waistband as he uses them to support himself over his boyfriend.  Gavin’s legs separate, letting Michael rest between them. Gavin’s legs flutter as Michael’s body applies pressure to the space between his legs.

"Am I too heavy?"

"No, I — Michael, I feel…" Gavin tried to explain how he feels, how his body feels. It’s all overwhelming and it feels like he’s lost control of himself. 

"Are you ok?" Michael pulls his face from Gavin’s neck. 

"I feel weird…I feel tingly and my…um…"

"What about it?" Michael cuts him off so Gavin doesn’t have to say it. 

"It..has a heartbeat?"

"Good." Michael tries to distract Gavin from the clearly confusing feeling by tickling the younger boy’s sides. "IT’S ALIVE!" He teases and Gavin giggles. He tries to squirm away. 

"Michael, I’m serious!" Gavin squeaks with laughter, grasping Michael’s hands to stop him. "What does it mean?"

"It means your body likes being close to mine."

"It hurts a little, it feels different."

"Do you want to stop?"

"No,” Gavin bites his lip, he can hear Michael’s heart beating rapidly, or maybe it’s his own. “Michael, uh, how do I make it feel better?" Gavin raises an eyebrow, his question makes Michael blush even harder. When Michael doesn’t say anything, Gavin asks another question. "Is this why you get nervous when you see me without clothes? Does it make you think of doing things like this?"

"Sometimes." Michael nodded, there was no use lying about it. 

"Why didn’t you tell me? Why didn’t you do it?"

"Gavin, it’s not right to force my wants on you. I respect you, and to be honest, I was afraid. I’m still scared." Michael admitted. 

"I would’ve loved to be this close with you, anytime." Gavin blushed too, but gave Michael his toothy grin. The brief pause in their actions had allowed them both to ‘calm’ a bit. "Do you still want to do it?" 

"If you want to."

"What do you want?"

"Gavin, that’s not the point." Michael shook his head, his curls bounced slightly. Gavin reached up to pull one curl towards Michael’s forehead, stretching it down between the older boy’s eyes. When he let it go, it sprung back into place.

"Just tell me what you want, Michael." Gavin smiled softly. 

"I want to be so close to you right now."

"I want that, too." Gavin arched himself off the bed, shimmying off his shorts. He let them drop to the floor. Michael automatically took his eyes from Gavin, a blush on his face. "Michael," Gavin reached out and placed his palm against Michael’s soft face. "Look at me. It’s ok." 

"Gavin," Michael’s voice was breathy. His eyes met Gavin’s before glancing shyly down, then back at Gavin’s eyes. 

"Michael, my boy." Gavin’s red face still wore his grin. 

"Gavin," Michael smiled. "I love the way you say my name." Michael stepped back from the bed to remove his own shorts. Gavin watched as Michael’s hands pulled apart the drawstring, and then pushed the clothing to the floor. His eyes took a moment before they went back up to Michael’s face. "I love the way you say my name so much." Michael crawled back onto the bed.

"I love the way you breathe mine." 

"I love you." Michael lowers his lips to Gavin’s. 

"I love you, Michael." Gavin murmured against Michael’s soft mouth. "Touch me." Gavin reached down, taking Michael’s hand by the wrist and trailing it up his inner thigh.

(**) 

  _____________________________

 

Gavin laid his head on Michael’s chest, motionless overtaking both of them. As they were catching their breath, Gavin traced shapes from his boyfriend’s collar bone to just above his ribcage. 

"Have you ever done anything like that before?" Gavin asked. The two of them hadn’t had sex…but still, had done something very new to both of them. Michael shook his head. 

"No, not ever. Especially not with a guy." Michael chuckled. 

"How old are you, Michael?" Gavin asked suddenly. 

"I’ll be seventeen soon." Michael looked down at Gavin. "Why?"

"I just realized that I never asked."

"My birthday is in July."

"When?"

"July 24th." Michael yawned. 

"We should do something special for your birthday."

"It’s a month away, we don’t have to talk about it now."

"Ok." Gavin hugged Michael’s body tightly. Michael wiggled himself loose from Gavin’s arms.

"I’m gonna get something to drink." Michael stated. "You want?"

"No thanks." Gavin shakes his head, nestling into the sheets.

"K, I’ll be back." Michael leaves the room, padding his way down the hall. He hears the same beeping noise from earlier. When he and Gavin first arrived back into the cabin after their swim, Michael heard the noise then. Gavin said he didn’t hear it, but Michael was sure that there was a constant electronic beep sound coming from somewhere in the small cabin. "It’s driving me crazy…where is it coming from?" He uttered a cursed, the constant noise nearly gave him a headache. How could Gavin not hear that? 

Michael entered the kitchen, the noise only growing louder as he did so. He opened the fridge, retrieving a nice cold bottle of green tea. As he poured it into the glass, he gritted his teeth. The noise was so agitating. He had to find the source of it, or find a way to tune it out again.

The redhead followed the sound. It lead him through the kitchen, the living room and passed the lab. The beeping grew its loudest at a small door. Michael squinted as his head began to pound. “Ouch, shit.” He grimaced as he pulled at the handle. The beeping stopped, but the door didn’t open. The door was slender, and seemed to be only able to fit a broom at the most. He gave it another tug, but it wasn’t going to budge. He was about to walk away, but his eyes caught a glimpse at the door’s handle. 

There wasn’t anything special about the handle itself, but below it, was another space that looked like a keycard would fit. Instead of the scanning mechanism like the door to the lab, this one looked like an insertion of the keycard would unlock it. 

Michael wondered if it would be possible that one of the researchers or his parents might’ve left a card behind, or had a spare here. Would it be rude to snoop for one? Yes, yes it would. Buuuut, snooping was just like ‘peeking’. It wasn’t as bad as using the keycard. No. If Michael found a keycard, he wouldn’t use it on the doors….he’d just peek at it. Yeah. Just a glance. Nothing wrong with-

"Michael, what are you doing?" Gavin walked up behind his boyfriend, starting him a bit. The redhead almost spilled his tea.

"Nothing, just-"

"Cold tea? Bleh." Gavin stuck out his tongue.

"You don’t like iced tea?"

"No, tea should be served warm." Gavin shrugged. "Or hot."

"You’re hot." Michael snickered at his own joke, Gavin rolled his eyes. 

"Come back to bed please?"

"Gavin, there’s something in this room."

"You’re fascinated with cleaning supplies now?"

"No! It’s not cleaning supplies, who would lock up a broom?? I have to get in there."

"Michael, this entire place is made for research. The fact that we’re staying in such an exclusive place is great. We shouldn’t go poking through their things. We could even get in huge trouble."

"You’re right, you’re right. I just have this weird feeling…that they’re hiding something."

"Even if they were, it’s none of our business."

"Well," Michael tried to give supporting evidence that his snooping was legitimate and not just a curiosity, but he couldn’t.

"Don’t go looking through their stuff, please?"

"But-"

"You might find out something you don’t want to know." Gavin shrugged.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Some things are better left unknown."

"How could you say something like that? What if it’s something important?"

"Michael, just…stop." Gavin wrapped his arms around Michael, careful not to make the older boy spill his glass. "Can we cuddle, watch a movie, eat some seaweed?"

"I guess." Michael looked down. 

"Don’t be like that." Gavin nuzzled his face against Michael’s. "I just don’t want you getting into something that you have no business getting into. I’m worried is all."

"Let’s watch a movie." Michael sighed, then he laughed. "We should watch ‘The Little Mermaid’." He teased.

"Oh god, how horribly inaccurate is it?"

"Very."

"I don’t want to see it."

"Let’s laugh about how dumb it is."

"Sure." Gavin smiled. "Every time they do something inaccurate we should kiss."

"We’ll be kissing through the entire movie." Michael laughed. Gavin brought his lips to Michael’s.

"I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all know that Michael is going to go snooping into the lab/secret room/underwater lair right? I'm not going to pretend that he's not.

**Author's Note:**

> *poke, poke*  
> Hi! ^_^
> 
> That's it...there aren't anymore notes.  
> Now let me hug you...  
> (>'-')> Here I come!


End file.
